


The Void King

by Navanastra



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: A mad King, Gen, Human turned into void, human turned into bug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navanastra/pseuds/Navanastra
Summary: The Pale king almost had to sacrificed everything to safe his beloved kingdom. But in the end it was still for nothing as his last hours are slowly ticking by with every passing second, as an infection is ravaging his lands and with the void slowly seeking out its vengeance. With his final moments ticking by, the Pale king tried to send out one final wish before his inevitable demise.One final request to make amends for all of the sins he has committed. One final act to save Hallownest from complete destruction.One who shall take his place after he is long gone and to usher in a new age for Hallownest. An age which even HE could only dream off.To bad for him though that the Void had other plans for that. Corrupted the Kings desires to instead seek out its own. A champion to be part of its essence. An Avatar of the void, one who will be capable of withstanding the madness and insanity that is the void itself, and to spear head its dominance over the denizens of Hallownest once more and return it to its right full place within the Pantheon of this eternal Kingdom.In the end, they got the perfect guy for the job.





	1. Prolouge

The pale king sat down on his throne. Huffing and wheezing in pain as the sounds of ongoing fighting and screams of terror echoed outside his well secured throne room. 

Time was quickly running out, and knew that he wont live long to see the aftermath of this ongoing assault. He always knew that the void will eventually fight back. Have its bloody revenge at him for abusing it for so many years. But he never would have never imagine for it to happen so swiftly, let alone with so much hate driven force.

The pale king groaned, pressing a hand against his side to help cover up a large gash he suffered to one of these void entities as he fled.

He sighed. “I really have outplayed myself now haven’t I. Failed in truly containing the infection for good and now on the verge of becoming the next victim of my own design. This is what I get...for...for having gone to far...ugh” The badly injured monarch groaned as his own royal blood was leaking onto the throne he was sitting on.

It seems that even the very fabrics of dreams cannot stop the void from enacting its hateful revenge to him. The large re-enforced doors that lead into his throne room already proving themselves futile as the claws and tendrils of the void where already trying to break through.

Stopping at nothing to get their cold and dark claws from reaching their adversary. 

The Pale king knew that the end was only mere moments away. 

Their was nothing he could do now but to accept his fate. He has already sacrificed to much of his own power to try and keep this invasion at by, to no avail.

The king lowered his head in defeat. His achievements and many mistakes flashing by his closed eyes as their in his own blood. His time was over, along with the remins of his beloved Hallownest. 

All he can hope now, is for his last remaining child, his last, final chance of redemption, to fix the mistakes he has made and give Hallownest the piece it deserves.

But still, even if his last creation succeeds, where he failed, the Kingdom he spend all of his existence building up and shaping it into the beacon that it was meant to be will forever lay in ruins with him and his council gone.

Unless...

The king paused for a moment. The perils of his situation momentarily forgotten as a thought entered his mind. 

“What if...what if I can use the remains of power to send a piece of my soul to find someone or something to take my mantle? A being of equal level or even higher then I am. With the wisdom and know how to rule a kingdom. A being from beyond our world. A world filled with beings as large if not larger then Wyrm’s. A world I have only ever seen in dreams and fleeting visions. A place like that must be full of powerful and wise beings for creatures to exist at such size. It hast to be the perfect place to send a piece of my soul too. What do I have to lose at this point?” The King thought to himself.

With very little option, or time, the king quickly began to gather what little power he had left to sever a small piece of his own soul to both act as a beacon and a messengers for his last desperate wish.

It was also at that point when the doors to the throne room finally burst open. Giving way to the wall of darkness beyond it. The invisible eyes of the void scanning the area of their long awaited prize. Collective minds of the void sneered in hatred as they gaze finally fell on the Pale king in front of them. Taking a few moment to think of all the horrible things it want to do to this...usurper before finally allowing its deep primal desires to carry it forward.

“PAAAAAALE KIIIIIIIIIIING!” The collective minds of the void screamed as its claws and tendrils shot forward.

“Yes...it is done...go...go my little soul...find one worthy to take up my mantle and save Hallownest from its final demise...you will succeed...you have to...” The king tried to think before his thoughts where cut short by the aforementioned tendrils grabbing him.

His eyes immediately shot open as a wall of black mass greeted his old eyes. 

His heart was filled with fear...but strangely enough, also with a sense of calmness as he accepted his fate. Their wasn’t even time for him to even flinch when the aforementioned tendrils pierced through his eye socket. Robbing the age old king of his light and swallowing both his remaining soul and being into the never ending darkness of the void.

The Pale king offered himself one final goodbye to both of his remaining children before his time on this world ends. Unbeknownst to him though, the void did noticed the his attempts of sending a small piece of his soul to seek out another that was just like him.

A plan which didn’t sat well with the still hate driven void as he send a small piece of its own being to merge with the feeling shard of the now diseased king.

“You will not...we will not allow for another one of your kind to take residence within these lands and misuse us once more. No...we will instead seek someone who can be one of us. One who will honor us for what we are. The source of all creation, the darkness before the light. A champion. One who can withstand the knowledge we have without loosing their minds to the very concept and origins of reality. To bring us back to the glory days of the past. The Civilization’s that worshiped us, for the dark halls of creations that we are.” The collective voice of the void declared, as the tiny black soul finally made its way to the aethers. To do what it was meant to do. To seek out a worthy vessel for the void.

This was the end of a new beginning. For better, or for worse.

(On a world filled with hairless apes)

“MY FUCKING NEIGHBOR STOLE MY CHEESE!”

Probably for the worse.


	2. A Void of Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of my new story. Hope you guys like the concept...and of course the main character himself as he is far from your "typical" protagonist.
> 
> Suggestions for improvements and possible ideas are appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

“Muhahahahahaha bath in my vengeance neighbor. BATH IN IT. Muhahahahah.” I laughed manically as I hosed his almost award winning (not anymore) roses with my long and super strong garden hose from my side of the fence.

A dose of wet vengeance that which my neighbor didn’t enjoy. Which was really the whole point.

The bastard stole my special order of imported cheese from my front door porch when it when it finally arrived this morning. Which is considered a crime against humanity itself when you carefully look at the fine print writings of the Geneva convention treaties.

Crazy I know. But not as crazy as the sweet, sweet sense of justice I am enacting towards this heinous crime against mankind.

Stealing a mans cheese is worse then stealing a mans wife. At least for from my point of view. Not that I would know how losing your wife actually feels like, because, well, I am obviously single here. 

Either way, I was actually consider stealing my neighbors wife for just a moment after having thought about that for some well written poetic justice. That is, until I realize that my neighbor was single as well. Which is no surprise. 

I mean really, who wants to marry such an old ass hat like him anyway? A man who is just obsessed in trying to prove that I am crazy and to get me send off to an asylum or whatever. Simply because I am a “stain to this neighborhood” as he once claimed it. Ever since he first moved here.

For one I was here first so I got dips then he has, and two, Just because I am lazy, rarely leave the house, ramble about random shit from time to time, and talking about some invisible audience who are watching us from behind a computer screen doesn’t mean I am crazy.

I may be mad but no crazy. Their is a distinct difference between these two.

But it is also kinda funny how this guy is trying to prove everyone that I am a danger to this neighborhood while being very evasive himself. Doing shit like “stealing my damn cheese” from my damn “property” for example.

Well its actually me and my two cousins property. But hey its the thought that counts.

“I swear, this time the police WILL arrest you for this. I even have video evidence this time. “He shouted while showing me his phone.”So you are finished. You hear ME? FINISHED!” He screamed before storming back into his home and slamming his glass door behind him. Cracking the glass in the process.

I just smiled victoriously as I turned off the hose. “Yeah, yeah. Go bloody do that.” I called back before simple dropping the hose.

This isn’t the first time he tried to get me in trouble with the police. Nor was this the first time he tried to bait me with something that would make me police calling worthy. But this time, this time he went exceedingly TOO far with his schemes by stealing my damn package of imported cheese. 

This time I will just counter report him for thievery when cops do arrive. I think stealing someone’s package holds a lot more merits then me over watering his damn roses.

Which would have been useless anyway during a Zombie apocalypse. 

Unlike him, I have already prepared for such a scenario. Already having stored up sun flowers seeds and pea plant seeds inside my garage for just such an occasion. Much to my cousins confusion.

“But for now, lets just go and get myself some coffee to get some enthusiasm back into me. Which my asshole of a neighbor ruined.” I mumbled as I made my way to the kitchen to do just that. Making myself a cup of coffee before reaching for the fridge to get some milk.

*plop...

I immediately paused. 

“Huh.” I reacted before looking behind me for the its source. Seeing nothing but the kitchen counter, the cupboards above it, and my steaming mug of coffee sitting right next to the sink.

I shrugged. “Must have been the coming from the sink then.” I casually commented before closing the fridge.

I returned back to the counter and started to pour a bit of milk into my ambrosia and steered it with a little spoon.

I then took a little sip from my finished coffee before almost choking at the down right sour taste that suddenly assaulted my taste buds. 

“What the fuck...did I accidentally poured in lemon juice or something?” I complained. I quickly took another sip, just to be sure. Only for my brows to move in confusion when all I tasted was just normal coffee.

“Strange.” I muttered while leaving my lips on the mugs edge as left the kitchen.

I quickly emptied the remaining content of it before plopping myself down on a couch. I was about to pick up my laptop before I suddenly felt incredibility dizzy and fatigued for no real reason.

I held my head as I stared down at the coffee table in front of me. 

I also groaned. “What the...what the heck is happening? Ugh...I suddenly just feel so...damn tired. This is...ok I have to admit this if far from normal. Did something dropped into my coffee maybe, and not into the sink?” I though to myself before making attempts to get up and failing miserably fairly quickly.

I was already on the verge of loosing consciousness as the world around me started to spin.

“Fuck...I guess...its...sleepy time for me...noooow.” I slurred, before unconsciousness finally took hold of me as I collapsed onto the sofa. 

Darkness quickly overtaking me. 

.............................................................................................................................................

“Ah yes...this is the life. The dream life.” I sighed with a huge grin as I happily skipped through the wide open fields while being accompanied by pink flying Elephants the size of butterflies. Not really minding the slight earthquakes which where happening all around me as a Giant Samurai warrior and a broccoli wielding titan where battling it out beyond the shaving cream tipped mountains and rolling hills in front of them. 

Literal rolling hills in fact, which where being ridden by fancy looking caveman’s while wielding rolling pins and toilet plungers in between their hands.

Being a lucid dreamer is awesome, as it meant that you always get to enjoy the wonders and miracles of your fucked up mind in full splendor, and allowing yourself a bit of a break from the sometimes mundane realities of...well reality. Even though the flowers around me where a bit of a nag by constantly demand for the presence of their so called taxpayers. It was still a dream worth skipping through. Especially when the true prize of my eyes was just over the horizon. A large mountain, made entirely out of melted cheese was which all the motivation I need to stay just a tad bit longer. 

I continued to happily skip my way through my own insanity when the air around me suddenly turned cold. My smiled wavered as the world around me slowly lost its color. Steadily turning more and more gray as also time seems to passively freeze.

I stopped, as I looked around me in confusion. Even the tax paying flowers around me have ceased their endless complaints. I tried to will my dream to get back on track but to no avail.

“Yesssssssh....he is the one....” A whispering but still booming voice hissed which halted my efforts. 

More voices suddenly began to appear out of nowhere after the first. All whispering to one another simultaneously which made it really hard to hear or to even understand what the fuck they where whispering about. Their where most likely hundredth of them, no a thousand, no...more then that.

I felt incredibility creeped by all of this. Especially when the gray colored world around me was slowly cracking away. Like literally, pieces of the previous dream around me where chipping off and revealing nothing but an inky darkness beyond its thresholds.

This dream is slowly turning into a nightmare.

“Yessss...he is the one...take him to the void, the halls of creation. Test his mind, and we will see if he is truly the one which we seek.” The disembodied from before eventually commanded. Causing all of the whispers to promptly cease which I guess was a good thing, I think.

“Uhm...ok...so does this mean things can finally return back to nooooooooooormaaaaaaaaaal.....” I screamed at the end as the ground beneath me suddenly opened up.

I was falling, falling into nothing. An abyss, and void with no end. At least give me a flashlight damn it.

“Listen our voices. We are the void, the darkness before the light. We are everywhere, all encompassing, all seeing. We where everything before the nothing became something. We have always existed, and we will always exist. So heed to our voices and prove yourself worth to be part of our splendor. We are the void, the architects of reality.” The voice announced as I continued my seemingly endless descent. That is, until I eventually felt myself making contact with a body of water. Which I found myself sinking into soon after.

Water, or whatever it was. 

Despite that, the thousands upon thousands of voices from before kept on chanting, becoming louder and louder even as I flailed my limps around this strange liquid in order to get to back to the surface. I eventually switched to just holding my ears in vain as they constant whispering was beginning to become to much for me. Even going straight into my mind somehow, which made my efforts useless. I was really starting to get a headache from all of this, as images and a stream of knowledge worth a human’s lifetime where being cramped into my head simultaneously. 

“The ultimate cure for cancer”

“Nuclear fusion”

“The origins of life” 

“The location of the fountain of youth”

“The path to Eden”

“Ragnarok”

“Who came first between the chicken and the egg” 

“The importance of Cheese”

My mind immediately halted.

I pointed a finger at whoever had said that. “That’s it. That is the secret. The secret of all life itself. Cheese...cheese has been the answer all along.” I exclaimed.

Everything immediately went quiet. 

The darkness around me began to even started stur as I could suddenly SEE through the darkness with my own eyes. What I quickly saw was a never-ending sea of black colored entities with white glowing eyes staring back at me. All reflecting a sense of utter surprise and shock at the same time.

One particular being though was not surprised. But instead, it looked happy, joyful even. It smiled at me with its eyes and I smiled back, causing all of the other beings around us to eventually join in.

“It is him.” 

“This is the one.”

“The bearer we have been seeking for.”

“The vessel to carry us, and our glory.”

I heard them all chant, along with many many more declarations and titles that I cannot even remember, even if I try. But before I could even say something, a sudden wave and heaviness suddenly enveloped me which made me stiff. Then, the unexpected happens.

The beings, the very darkness that surrounds me, the shadows, the VOID. Which I can clearly see, suddenly rushed forwards. Into my very being which caused me to scream.

“So this is how it feels like to be insulted by a wave of sperm cells as an egg cell. I don’t think I like IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.....” I screamed as masses worth a thousand suns or more where being cramped into me.

I felt myself getting changed, getting warped into the very void that surrounds me. Down to my flesh, further into my bones and even as deep into my very soul. The very being that makes me, me was becoming part of this darkness itself. 

The only thing that stayed constant about me though was thankfully my mind. But all of that was quickly made made redundant as I soon found myself loosing consciousness for the second time.

Loosing consciousness inside a dream. Though for some reason I just have this feeling that this wasn’t a dream anymore. No...this was something completely different. Something that even my best fever induced fever dreams cannot come up with.

This was the beginning of something new.

What the heck was inside my coffee?

.............................................................................................................................................

Dark, cold and foreboding. Those are the very things that describe the Abyss far below Hallownest perfectly. A pit filled with darkness, and the discarded mistakes of a long forgotten monarch. 

Being down alone in the dark and shadowy Abyss is something Hornet hasn’t planed in doing today. But it was a necessary trip to do in order to say her final goodbye’s to a brave little soul as she places his into the black egg where he allegedly hatched from.

It is her way of paying her respect to the little knight for freeing the remains of Hallownest from the blight that was the Radiance. Thanks to him...or it, Hallownest is now finally free from its maddening grasps. Free to decide for its own fate and to carve out its own path, for better or for worse.

But even with the radiance gone, the once proud kingdom she once called home, will never be the same again. Many bugs, good and bad have long succumbed to the effects of the infection. Leaving the once bustling Kingdom lonely and cold. Leaving it as a simply memory of times long past.

Hornet sighed as she gazed down into what was left of the little knight. Just his broken mask and a few pieces of his cloak. She stood there for a couple more moments as her thought’s went back at the two major encounters she had with the little ghost. It is no secret that she had her doubts at first. But after having been bested by it twice, it became fairly clear that he...or it were the vessel that Hallownest was looking for.

He accomplished things which many couldn’t. To permanently banish the Radiance deep into the endless reaches of the void where it will never harm a single bug ever again.

Hornet quickly shook her head as she then began thinking back on all the friends and families she has lost to this ancient and long forgotten deity. Deep down, she wish she could mourn for them. But getting all sentimental right now wont do her any favors right now or make things magically better. 

So with a final sigh, she eventually decided to just head back up to the surface to do...whatever is was she was planning on doing today. Plus being surrounded by an almost innumerable numbers of failed vessels on all directions was also a tad bit unsettling for her, even for a seasoned warrior.

She made her way back up to the surface, dashing and wall jumping her way out of this boneyard and back out into the large open chamber that was known as the Abyss. Only for her to once again pause and to take in the scenery around her once more. 

How a place like this can even exist in the first place has slowly became a riddle to her now that she had the time to carefully think about it some more. She always knew that the Pale king, her father, had always been a very strict and goal driven individual. But to go such lengths in order to save HIS kingdom was certainly to far. If only their had been another way, another path to pursue to safe the kingdom. If only everyone had taken their time to put their minds together and to seek out alternatives to Hallownest’s problems.

Than things might...just, have turned out differently then...then all of this. 

Why she was suddenly starting to criticize the mistakes of the past are beyond her. Especially when she had never bothered to think about them until now. It is all irrelevant now anyway. What has happened has happened, and that is that.

Hallownest is at least free from its heavy burden and that’s all what matters. Even if removing said burden had come with a very heavy prize. A prize which has been quite unnecessary in her opinion.

“All these souls. Experimented and then effortlessly discarded like trash because they simple weren’t pure enough. Such a shame, especially since these souls are just incapable of finding the rest they deserve. To haunt the abyss forever and never find piece. What a waste of life, and soul on the Pale kings part.” She thought to herself with a heavy heart before picking up one of the empty shells to have a closer look at it. Especially into its soulless eyes and wondering just what kind of bug or vessel this creature could have been it if was allowed to live and not cut short.

A major sin within Hallownest’s history.

And speaking of life, there is one thing that has been bothering her for quite some time, ever since she ventured down here. Like the fact that there is a significant lack of shades down here ever since she made her decent. Normally these grounds would be full of then, yet is is strangely empty and quiet.

“Strange indeed, normally these ground are just teaming with the failures of the Pale king. Wonder why it is so eerily quite and empty today. This is certainly odd.” She commented out loud.

She eventually shook hear head. “No matter, I have wasted enough time down here as it is.” She stated before grabbing her needle.

She was about to throw it like a hook, before her previous comments were quickly proven untrue. 

A shade suddenly materialized right in front of her, which caused her to halt and pause. Followed up by another one, then another, and another and another once more. In fact shades were suddenly appearing around her left and right, and even beyond her peripheral vision.

To say that she felt surprise would have been an understatement. “What the...what is this? Where do all of these shades suddenly come from?” She asked out loud, readying her needle just in case these shades turn out to be hostile.

But instead they all casually ignored her. Being more interested in gazing eastward. At the direction of the lighthouse and the void lake.

Hornet lowered her needle a bit, especially when all the shades suddenly began flying towards it.

“What the...why are all these shades doing?” She wondering. 

Their is only one way to find out.

She followed them, keeping her needle firmly in her grip just to be sure. Once she passed through the narrow tunnels though. It became increasingly clear just how many shades are actually making their way towards the lake.

Their are easily thousands of them probably. Especially when she looked back and noted just how many more where channeling through the passage way. Something was up. That much was certain.

“By the gods. Just look at all these shades.” Hornet gasped out after she entered the large cave which is home to both the lighthouse and the aforementioned lake.

The shades where all gathering around the large lake and staring at its jet black surface with their unblinking eyes. The reasons which became soon apparent once Hornet got close enough to see the lake for herself.

She felt herself stun in silence at what she saw.

The surface of the lake was boiling, or it seems to be boiling in the way the lake itself was bubbling and moving.

To say that this was both strange and highly unexpected would have been an understatement. Hornet’s knowledge about the void might be limited, but she was still pretty sure that a lake full of liquefied void shouldn’t be capable of even boiling. If you can even boil void that is.

This was both perplexing and highly unusual. But at least it explained why all of these shades where drawn to its presence. Though as to why and what exactly was happening down there was obviously still a mystery. 

Hornet continued to just stand there near the shores of the lake. Completely stun in silence at the spectacle in front of her.

Its seems that whatever the lake was trying to do was a bit slow and stunted. Most likely to the light coming from the lighthouse itself which is exactly what it was designed for.

Hornets thoughts where quickly halted though when a loud series of cracks echoed through the cavern which forced her back into reality. She immediately tightening her grip around her needle and faced its source instinctively. Only for her eyes to widen once more at what she saw. The lighthouse next to her was in the process of collapsing. A large mass of shades where pushing against its large length and forcing it off its foundation. Cracking its base in the process before causing the entire structure to collapse. Bringing a swift end to an ancient structure.

Hornet was forced to shield herself as a hail of debris dust pummeled her.

Once the coast was clear though, she gaze back up at the area where the lighthouse once used to be. Being nothing but a pile of rocks right now.

“Ok...what the HECK IS GOING ON HERE?” She more or less demanded at this point as her eyes fell back on the lake to her right. The activity within the lake immediately intensified once the light from the lighthouse was no longer shining on it.

Hornet once again readied her needle as the air around her began to smell of danger. Whatever was coming out of the void was not going to get past her if she had anything against it.

She kept her eyes permanently fixated at the lake in front of her. Watching as the bubbling intensified at a specific spot. She hunched forward in a battle position as the bubble grew large and more intense. Many images and thoughts run though her focused mind at what couple possible make its way out of the void. If it all. But she was not taking chances, especially when Hallownest just recently got freed from a previous threat. 

Without the little ghost, it was solely onto her to stop whatever is coming out.

She was ready, ready to even sacrifice her own life in order to defend her home. No matter what the price or cost of her own...

...and the bubbling suddenly stopped as quickly as it came. The lake was quickly calm and leaving Hornet utterly confused and baffled.

“...wh-what?” She simple stuttered out, having expecting everything else other then such an anti-climatic end. 

The shades around her though seemed un-phased. Not that these jet black spirits can even show emotions in the first place.

Yet despite their unyielding expression. Hornet on the other hand was both utterly confused and also somewhat agitated at the same time. She just stood there upright. Tightening her grip around the handle of her needle and just glaring at the now stilled lake that is just mocking her.

That is until a black hand suddenly emerged from the center of the lake, causing hornet to pause more. She is starting to hate it.

The hand though disappeared just as quickly as it appeared before a trail of small bubbles was making its way towards the shore. Specifically towards her.

She immediately got back into a fighting pose once more. Readying herself for whatever monstrosity was going to reveal itself to her.

Again, what she actually got was far from what she could have ever imagine. Even in her worst or best attempts of imagination.

“*gasp...I am free. Or dear lord above I am free.” The new creature gasped out as it crawled itself out of the lake.

Hornet was once again stunt, as the monstrous being she was expecting just turned out to be a bug with a white head or mask with a black shell and even darker limps. Not to mention a cloak, similar in design and color as the one she had seen in previous vessel before and even on the little ghost. Which meant...

“Wait...is that a vessel?” She wondered to herself as the aforementioned vessel was busy dragging itself...or himself (judging by its voice) onto the shores. Residue of void dripping from his form as he did so.

“I will never drink coffee from that specific brand ever again. This is by far the worse caffeine trip I have ever been on.” The strange new creature groaned before finally looking up. Allowing Hornet a look at its face.

She was surprised. “It looks just like a vessel.” She thought to herself. With its white colored head shell and dark empty eyes. What was unique about him though where the four thorn shaped horns protruding from the of its head. Two on each side, with one larger one right in the middle which was shaped more triangle in shape then a thorn. 

Though it was what the creature head its forehead that interested her the most. A Jet black gem. Darker then even the lake behind him or even the shades gazing down at him if such a thing was even possible.

The creature gave off one final wheeze before going unconscious. Leaving Hornet all alone with only her thoughts and a crap tone of shades around her. Or rather there where as they where all gone at this point, just piling up more questions into her then actually answering them.

Hornet just dropped her needle before rubbing her mask in frustration. The overall confusion and false excitement slowly getting into her head. 

She then just sighed, returned her gaze back at the unconscious bug...vessel...or whatever was in front of her and coming up with a decision. 

“Benefit of the doubt. That’s all the reasons I need.” She muttered to herself, before picking her needle and doing the same with the unconscious newcomer. Only for him...or it to be surprisingly heavy for a being of its size.

This is going to be a looooong trip.


	3. Welcome to Bugland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done. Hope you guys like it. Comments, ideas or criticism are highly appreciated. Especially ideas.
> 
> I also like to thank all those who gave this story a like (kudos are called here).
> 
> But enough of that, on with the story then.
> 
> Oh...and before I forget. Here is a concept sketch I made for the main character of Alexander: 
> 
> His current look will change as the story goes on.

“Ugh..what did I do last night?” I muttered as I slowly regained consciousness.

“Oh, so you are finally awake.” A feminine voice greeted me, which caused me to pause for just a second before opening my eyes.

I quickly turned my head to its source, only to be greeted by a...humanoid looking standing on top of a ledge.

I felt fairly intrigued at the sight of such a new and strange creatures. Especially with its bright red cloak, its snow white head shaped like a very pointy tuning fork, and with a long fuck off needle held in one of its black hands.

Oh, and it's a she too, judging by the sound of her voice. Or so I think.

I simply tried to wave at her before I quickly caught sight of the hand I was waving with.

I immediately paused. Before realizing that this new black hand with just four fingers, was actually my hand.

Then hit me. The coffee...the fall into darkness, the egg cell experience, THE FREAKING COFFEE, and of course the thousands upon thousands of voices which where whispering into my fucking head.

I remembered it all. A series of realizations which almost made me want to curl up into a fetal position and suck my thumb to calm my nerves. But I didn’t, mostly thanks to the fact that my body felt quite alien on both the inside and the freaking outside as well.

This was no a dream, it felt too real for it to be a dream. Plus if it was, then I should easily be capable of changing to my own wishes thanks to my lucid dream powers. No...this was real, it felt real, and I have absolutely no idea how to respond to that.

So instead, I simply decided to just refocus my attention back at the strange new creature above me which she immediately took not of. She then just jumped down. Landing gracefully on both of her skinny looking legs as if it were nothing.

Like a cat jumping down from a really great high for comparison's sake.

She looked at me and I casually looked back at her. Neither of us even making so much of a twitch as we both seized each other over.

“Having trouble to get up?” The red cloaked chic in front of me suddenly asked to break the silence.

“You my lady have some very good eyes.” I half mocked before actually trying to get up for once and succeeding in getting myself into a sitting position instead.

This action alone already told me everything I needed to know. The fact that my body was different and that my otherwise soft fleshy butt has been replaced with something a lot more harder and rigid.

I already miss my glorious sitting muscles. Rest in piece sitting muscles, rest in peace.

“Huh, don’t jest around to much. Or otherwise I might have to make use of my needle here after all. I dragged you up to the howling cliffs for a reason. To keep you as far away from Hallownest as possible in case you prove yourself to be a threat after all.” She stated before twirling her over sized needle a bit to show that she was serious with her statement.

Only for me to feel more confused and intrigued by her words then actually intimidated.

“Howling cliffs. Hallownest? Did I end up in some weird D&D knockoff maybe?” I asked to no one in particular as I mulled these names over inside my head.

The red clad lady in front of me simply tilted her head in confusion before quickly regaining her composure.

“No...you are in Hallownest. The name of the long lost Kingdom on which is right below us. Even so, I will do everything within my power and skills to protect what is left of this old kingdom. I am saying this simple as a warning, in case you get any funny ideas. Void spawn.” She pointed out, which caused me to perk up when she mentioned the word “void”

“Void...wait...you know of the void?” I asked, which made her scoff.

“Of course I do, though most bugs don’t, for obvious reasons as the Void is a force no bug should ever tamper with. Something I would normally be telling you as well if you haven’t spawn out of it.” She pointed out.

“Spawned from the void...oh yes.” I quickly realized.

“Well...” She began to get my attention. “I am not sure what you are, or why you are here and for what your overall purpose is for being here. But as long as you don’t prove me otherwise I will see you as nothing but a threat to the denizens of Hallownest. You seem to be capable of remembering a lot. So for you sake, you better start telling me who you are and what you are, why you are here, and why the void of all forces has spawned YOU out from its realm. So speak up.” She more or less demanded.

I was silent at first while trying my best to recall everything the void has told me so far.

I was about to respond before a glint at the corner of my eye caught my attention instead.

I turned my head towards it and was greeted with a large egg shaped stone with a set of glyphs written on a flat oval surface. The glyphs, surprisingly enough, had a bit of a shine to them as I looked at them. Even stranger though was that I was somehow able to make sense of this mishmash of lines and swirls with no real warning or reason. Words suddenly started to form in front of me which I read out loud.

“Higher beings, these words are for you alone. Beyond this point you enter the land of king and creator. Step across this threshold and obey our laws.” I read out loud. “Huh...sound a bit disjointed in its sentences if I had to be honest. I can probably write something better sounding if anyone would give me a hammer and a chisel to actually do that.” I commented before looking back at red skirts over there who looked...fairly surprised.

“Wait...you...you can read that?” She asked in shock.

I scratched my head. “I think I do?” I half answered half questioned.

She shook her head. “That is impossible. Only higher beings are capable of deciphering these texts. Like gods or those of royal heritage. You obviously cannot be either of them...unless...” She then paused before looking thoughtful.

She then returned her gaze back to me with a more calculated look. Funny how I am able to accurately judge her expression when the only things I can see of her are here black empty eye sockets and a blank mask or helmet.

And speaking of facial features. I wonder how I look like. Looking back down towards my hands, I have a pretty good idea what I might be when looking back at the same black hands that she has.

Am I maybe the same species as her? Only time will tell I guess. Or until I can find a reflective surface for me to look at myself.

Either way I was quickly roused from my musings when lady red over there suddenly came closer to me with her needle still drawn. I was obviously expecting the worse and was ready to pick up a nearby rock to defend myself with. But the need for such an action where quickly halted when all she did was look at me directly. Primarily my face of all places.

“Lady, I know I am a handsome fella but you don’t have to get this uncomfortably close to bask at my magnificent.” I stated in a very posh way while flicking a hand in front of her.

She immediately recoiled away from me, as expected. “WHAT? No, I was looking at that jet black...gem, I guess, on your forehead.” She clarified. Which was disappointing but not to a point where her words didn’t registered within me.

I looked up at her. “I have a rock stuck on my forehead?” I asked, before reaching up towards my skull and feeling for anything unusual.

True to her words though there actually is something stuck on my forehead that feels a tad more different then the rest of my head around it. Incredibly smooth and slick to the touch, not as boney feeling as the rest of my head feels...or rather my whole face.

I guess that this is my exoskeleton now? Again, only one way to find out when I get the chance to find a bloody mirror to look at. But for now I just place these thoughts on the back burner of my mind and allow them to smolder around for a while for distracting me so much from the actual things that interest me.

Like if these creatures actually know how to make some good damn coffee? Because I could seriously need one right now if I had to be honest. Maybe even a slice of cheese to complement the bitter taste of raw coffee. But before I could ask her though, she suddenly decided to just grab me by the hand and was telling to get up.

Whoa there lady, I know that I am incredibly irresistible but there's no need to go all physical towards me. At least buy me a new mug first because my current one was sadly left behind in my living room when I got dream kidnapped by the void. And I doubt that I will ever get it back now after getting time and space ripped from my home, with free metamorphosis to boot.

“Would you get up? There is something I have to show you to be one hundred percent sure if you are truly the one.” She pushed on.

“The one?” I thought to myself, both intrigued and highly perplexed.

I decided to simply humor her and I tried to get up on my feet for the first time. Naturally I struggled at first because, guess what, my legs have also been changed. With my feet’s completely missing and having been replaced with nothing but small simple stumps which look impossible to stand on. But thankfully they still work once I was able to stand on them for the first time. Furthermore I also apparently have a multi striped cape which looks fairly fancy. Which is neat, because I like capes. They make me feel like a superhero, or a super villain if I am in the mood.

Walking after that was surprisingly easy though. I felt quite happy with this realization as I smiled to myself.

The red chic simply nodded, before gesturing me to follow her which I did. I also used this opportunity to have a better look of my surroundings as she led me to god knows where. It wasn’t much though, just a large system of caves and tunnels with walls that look like fossilized shells for some intriguing reason. Same with the ceilings too, which sometimes also offered me some rare glimpses into the outside world above us. Which was just foggy from my point of view. Gloomy and very foggy.

Could be because it is night time, but again I cannot be sure. Especially when the caves themselves shared the same level of gloom as the outside world does. Even though such a thing shouldn’t be possible within the normal understandings of the human mind.

Thankfully I am not normal, and thanks to my previous ventures into fantasy games and my recent ordeals, my suspension of disbelief are quite nonexistent at this point. Because really...who needs them?

Magic, dragons, hobbits? I mean why not at this point.

Also my thoughts were quickly halted once we stopped.

“A look a ledge.” I causally stated.

She just nodded before jumping over its gap as if it was nothing.

I just blinked. “How about me?” I called back while pointy my not racist at all black finger at myself.

SJW’s calm your tits.

She just looked back at me with a sigh before jumping back, again making it look incredibly easy which it might actually be, before offering me a hand for me to hold onto.

I felt skeptic, which she noted. “Don’t worry, I dragged you all the way up here from the Abyss did I not?” She stated, making me raise my eyebrow.

“You did...well for one I was unconscious the whole time so I obviously have very little context, and two, I have no idea whe...” I was about to lecture before I suddenly found myself soaring over a large crevice.

I didn’t even got the chance to flinch before we landed on the other side. But I did had enough time to feel incredible dizzy from that sudden circus performance I was enforced to.

I had to take a couple of moments to compose myself while the red snitch here just shook her head.

“Come we are burning moon light. Plus it isn’t that far now where I want to take you.” She stated before casually moving forward or more or less forcing me to follow her.

I just groaned in annoyance before doing just that. But thankfully she was right as we eventually stood in front of yet another large egg shaped monolith with the same swirly texts as the first one.

She pointed her needle at it. “Are you capable of deciphering this one as well?” She asked. I guess she was simply testing me if the first one wasn’t just a lucky guess on my part.

A challenge I happily accept, just to sate my own sense of curiosity and wonder.

I immediately approached the monolith, only for the glyphs to start emitting a soft glow as I looked at them.

Words started to form in front of me once more which I read out loud. “Higher beings, these words are for you alone. Within our lands do not hide your true form. Let all bask in your majesty, for only this Kingdom could produce ones such as yo.” read before nodding to myself.

“This sounds a lot better than the first one. In structure I mean” I commented, before turning my attention back at the red glad chic with the white wig.

She just stared at the large stone herself, before switching back on me. She was silent at first before she started muttering something to herself which I was able to pick up.

“I see...this explains a lot then.” She muttered which made my curiosity.

“Explain what, can you not read these glyphs yourself?” I asked, to which she shook her head.

“No...I just know what I have been told. That is all.” She responded.

“Huh...” I responded before returning my attention back at the monolith in front of me. Causing the glyphs to glow once more.

“So...” I began. “This obviously means that I am special, right?” I announced proudly while placing my hands against my thigh, and feeling for the first time just how hard and rigid they are compared to my old once.

She didn’t respond though as she seemed far more busy with her own thoughts then me at the moment. She then gave me another look, to which I responded by doing a dance that Spongebob did on that super bowl episode.

She blinked a couple of times at that before shaking her head. “Anyway, lets just get out of here. The town of Dirtmouth is not to far from here and will serve as a much better place for you to stay in then here. Trust me.” She stated before taking her leave.

I quickly followed her. Backtracking back to the same spot where we first met. Including that darn crevice and its circus stunt requirements.

I decided to start a bit of small talk once we made it over, because...I got bored. “So...does this mean that I am no longer an enemy of the state or something?” I asked as I continued to follow her.

“Hornet.”

“What?” I asked confused.

“My name is Hornet.” She repeated without looking back.

I smiled. “Ah...I see, already trusting me with your name, aren't we?” I responded before doing my part. “My name is Alexander Becker then, or just Alexander or simply Alex if my name is to much of a mouth full.” I introduced myself as we eventually passed by the first magical word stone and keep going.

We eventually reached a large arch shaped portal with no gate, leading us directly into the outside world.

“There it is.” Hornet pointed her needle down at a group of lights at the center of a small valley. “That down there is Dirtmouth. A quaint little town which only recently has started to recover. It should surface for now until I can figure out what to do with you next.” She added before retracting her needle.

Why a needle as a weapon though? I should really ask her about it when I get the chance. But for now I was more interested in absorbing the scenery in front of me. This place was dark, depressingly so even. It certainly doesn’t help though that the sky’s above us are covered in fog.

In fact, if it weren’t for the lights coming from that town down there. Then it would be quite easy to think that one would be gazing down at a big black hole. But alas we are not, which meant more stuff to explore and more natives to annoy. And by annoying them I meant annoy them with many, many questions, especially the awkward once.

Because really, when will one ever get the chance to ask an anthropomorphic bug if he or she ever tried to place their underwear into a microwave to dry them up. Yes...a very scientific question indeed and a question that so desperately needs answering too for the scientific community back home.

I am going to be famous. Just you wait. I mean, bugs microwaving their underpants? its just in genius I tell you.

“Well...” Hornet announced while tapping my out of my thoughts. “Can you even jump off this platform to get down to Dirtmouth?” She asked with a hint of impatience.

I blinked a couple of times before moving towards the edge of what most likely used to be a bridge and pausing for a few moments as I stared down into the black abyss below me.

I shook my head before stepping back. “Not really, do you think my body can handle a fall like that? I am asking this because YOU seem to have no problem at all from falling and jumping down from great heights yourself.” I asked while looking at her.

She gave me a short look before nodding. “I think you should be fine. You are more than just a run of the mill bug after all.” She responded which was all my brain needed to hear.

My brain quickly switched on too “retard mode” as I allowed myself to just fall over the edge and down into the darkness below me. Much to the surprise of Horny here.

Huh...most likely falling to my death and already coming up with some nicknames for her. I am at least very efficient in places where normally my instincts of self preservation and general intelligence would be. Strangely enough though, falling off a cliff face feels a lot less real then my fall into the void was.

Funny thing isn’t it?

“To boldly go where no mad man has gone befoooooooooooooooooooo.....oof.” I shouted before I landed on an almost flat position. Burying both my face and most of my torso in a few inches of dirt.

Yes I just used the damn imperial system, even though I grew up with the metric system. I hate myself sometimes.

“Alex, what in the gods names where you thinking?”I heard Hornet voice call out as she landed right next to me. With much more grace than me I would add.

I just mumbled something into the dirt before finally amassing the will power to left my head out of the dirt. Funny how I had no dirt inside my mouth even though I pretty much landed face first. But that thought was easily overshadowed by pain I felt all over my body.

I am not gone lie, this was certainly quite stupid on my part. Allowing myself to fall from a ledge flatly is NOT the best first impressions to make when entering a new land.

But hey, I at least tried right. Life is all about trial and error after all. And thank god for the new exoskeleton I have. Otherwise I might have actually turn into mush if I landed with my normal human body.

But still I can tell that horny here wasn't pleased with my failed attempt to impress her. Welp, there is always a next time I guess.

I heard her sigh. “Do you require assistance?” She asked while offering me a hand.

I accepted the offer as she pulled me back up, which was shaky as one can imagine for someone who has fallen off a ledge. Or in my case jumped off from.

I felt quite sore on almost every surface of my body. But I at least I was well enough to still stand on my own two legs with no major damage suffered.

The miracles of an exoskeleton, though even I know IT has its limits as well. So I should be more careful in the future and not listen to my retarded side to much.

Either way, I dusted myself off afterwards before one of my hands suddenly grazed over a hard metallic object right under my chin. I brought a hand to it to see what it was and was somewhat intrigued to see that it is a fancy looking metal pin.

A pin which is attached to my cloak to be more accurate.

Neat, another random item I suddenly woke up with to add to the list of “randomly added items I woke up with”. Now to wait and see what else fate or chance has in stored for me to extend this list even further.

Once again, only time will tell.

“Anyway, from here the edge of the town is just a couple of paces away from here as you can see.” She pointed out, specifically at the closest lamp post leading to it.

I nodded before looking back up at horny to wait for her to lead the way again. As she has so far done. Though to my slight surprise, she shook her head.

“This is as far as I will lead you. I have other matters to attend too that also require my attention. Just follow the road and the lamp posts there and you should reach Dirtmouth soon enough. Farewell for now, and don’t make a fool out of yourself again.” She announced before quickly using her needle to hook shot herself back onto the platform above us.

With that she was gone, leaving me to my own thoughts and devices (which is usually not a very smart idea). Not that I am complaining though, my own thoughts can be more entertaining to me than most people are. Especially now that I basically have a whole void worth of entities telling me shit I can’t even make sense of right now.

Good thing I can actually tell these beings to shut the fuck, otherwise my mind is going to explode from overcapacity overload, and one huge headache.

“Well...”I clapped my hands together. “...time to say hi to my NEW neighbors I guess.” I announced with big grin before skipping down the well illuminated road to boldly go where no human has most likely never gone before. Unless I wasn’t the first one to get void-napped which would be fairly disappointing.

At least allow me to be the first of my kind after all that ordeal. And speaking of which, horny here sure wasn’t lying when she said that the town was just a few more paces away from where I so gracefully landed.

The first few oval shaped buildings of the town eventually came into view as I almost skipped my way onto a lamp post because I wasn’t paying attention to where I was skipping too. I quickly seized my child like antics before indulging myself on a more leisurely stroll as I passed by the first couple of buildings. Most of which looked fairly abandoned on first glance when looking at their boarded up door and windows. But you can never know. These sentient bugs could easily be boarding up their homes for more atheistic reasons then anything else. Like how one transforms their home into a seizure inducing light show during Christmas. But maybe I am just overthinking things.

“Oh...hail there traveler. You seem to be new to this town. I should know, because there aren’t a lot of people around for me to forget.” I heard someone greet me while I was busy trying to have a peek into one of these abandoned homes through their boarded up windows.

I quickly turned myself around to face this new person, only to come face to face with a...bug I guess, who was just oozing of age. Or maybe having a hunched back and a lowered head are a common trait for his species. Again, who knows and who really cares as I have finally found someone alive in this otherwise abandoned looking town.

I wave at him. “Yes greeting to you two...uh...” I paused which made the old...man I guess chuckle.

“Oh yes, where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself first. “He began.” My name is Elderbug, and as you can probably tell from my name, I am the elder of this town. Let me be the first to welcome you to Dirtmouth dear traveler if your intentions are just and not ill intended.” He greeted me with a truly kind but still cautious sounding voice.

I smiled. “Well greetings to you too town elder. I am Alexander Becker or simply Alex for short, and don’t worry, I am not here to cause trouble (yet maybe).” I thought that last one to myself as I made my way over to the hunchback looking bug who also had a similarly colored mask or maybe even face as Horny has. With most of his shell and clothing being black to really drive home this oppositions of colors.

Are white and black even considered colors? True life questions here, certainly more pressing then “the secrets of life” or the true location of El Dorado in my opinion.

Maybe not the El Dorado part though.

Either why the old man...or rather bug nodded. “Well in that case, I assume that you must be quite weary from your travels. The center of the town can be a much better sanctuary for you then its outskirts sadly.” The old bug stated before the whole game of me following someone to go know where being resumed in earnest. With him leading the way, of course.

I looked at him as I followed him. “If that is the case then why are you out here anyway? All by yourself no less.” I asked.

I heard him sigh. “Simple...”He began.” To live out my memories of the good old days. A time where the whole town was just filled with life and happy go around bugs who went on with their daily life. A time which sadly will never return I am afraid.” He responded with much sadness behind his voice.

“I can only imagine.” I commented before looking around myself and noting just how many abandoned buildings are around here.

I wonder what happened here?

“This is it.” The old bug stated which got my attention.

“The town Plaza. A lot more livelier then the edge of the town wouldn’t you say? He gestured as we reached the center of this otherwise empty town.

I was...a bit impressed to be honest really. Compared the gloomy and creepy atmosphere from before. This place was a lot more alive than the rest of the town is. With a few open shops, a couple of occupied houses and a handful of bugs still strolling about this fairly cozy looking section of this otherwise silent settlement.

I quickly spotted a lonely looking park bench at its center. A bench which just looked perfect for me to take a claim on, because...my legs really need so damn rest after having spent the majority of my existing time here walking and jumping.

I am a born couch potato, not a damn hiker.

Either way, I immediately made my way over to this bench before plopping my shell hard ASS onto its smooth and metallic surface. I gave of a deep and almost orgasmic sounding sigh as my legs were relieved of their burden. Along with the rest of my body to be honest.

This feels almost like home.

“I can tell that you must be exhausted. Understandable, if you hail from very far away. Though personally I would suggest that you rather...” I heard Elderbug start to comments as I was slowly closing my eyes. My overall fatigue, both physically and mentally finally taking its toll as I was finally able to rest and relax for the first time.

I soon drifted off and was transported back into dreamland. With no more voices, or void beings to ruin my dreams.

“Hey you can’t just fall asleep like that. You just go here.”

“I said NO VOICES OR VOID ENTITIES IN MY DREAM. Damn, the nerves of some void beings. let me tell ya.


	4. Raiders of the lost "Bug"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter this time. But it should be ok, as it obviously means that you guys get a new chapter much sooner then later.
> 
> I had originally planned for this chapter to be much longer, until I decided to cut it right there where it ends because it seemed perfect to stop it there. 
> 
> Anyway, enough of me. Onward with this chapter and the "mysteries" it shall bring. 
> 
> ........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

“Yawn*...what time is it? How long did I slept anyway?” I yawned as I stretched myself and smacking my lips.

I felt quite refreshed, better even. Not sure if I might have slept for 48 hours or that this effect has something to do with my new bug like body. But I feel absolutely amazing. Almost as if...

Then I felt it. I looked down to my torso and found a neat white blanket covering most of my body. Not just that, but my head was also resting big soft pillow too. Two Items I am sure that I did not fall asleep with.

“Huh...weird.” I commented before finally taking the time to look up.

I felt a tad bit disappointing. “Either it is still dark, or the thick fog above us is just really good at blocking out the sun. Though even so, it sure is a lot less darker around here then it was yesterday. I can even see the cliff and the mountains off in the distance. Something which I couldn’t do yesterday because it was just so damn dark.” I commented.

“But still...” I mumbled before looking back down at the blanket. I started to look around the plaza for some answers. Only for me to eventually spot a certain Elderbug coming out of his home while holding what looked like a mug in his right hand.

My eyes widened. “Is that coffee? Or I hope it is coffee. Because I could really use one right now.” I thought to myself as I gave the friendly bug a friendly wave which he took note off.

He immediately made his way over to me with his steaming mug of hot goodness still firmly held in on of his hands which was just so mesmerizing to me.

My anticipations where on an all time high as he got closer. My eyes firmly fixated on his white colored mug which was just begging for me to take it. Though that was quickly thwarted though when it turned out to be just a mug off tea in the end when I noticed the NONE coffee like smell it was emitting.  
Not trying to bash Tea lovers here. As I too love tea. But you can never replace coffee for me. I need to ask him about it. But first...

“Well good morning to you. Hope you had a good night's sleep on that bench there.” The old bug greeted before giving his brew a quick and quiet sip which just made me fantasize about coffee even more.

Either way, I quickly shook my head before giving him my own well deserve greetings before swiftly noting that “THIS” is considered to be a morning for these bugs. Doesn’t look like one to me, but hey...new world means new natural rules I guess.

I quickly pointed at the blanket covering me. “Say...do you maybe have any idea who’s blanket this is? Along with the pillow?” I asked, getting straight to the point.

The Elder bug hummed, before responding. “Well yes I think.” He began before taking a sip of his brew. Humming to himself in satisfaction before continuing.” I think I saw Lady Hornet swiftly passing through last night as I was about to head back into my house to call it a day. Pretty sure both the blanket and pillow are from her. Especially since the blanket you have is made of pure silk. A product which her tribe used to be famous for. Before the infection though drove most of them out from this Kingdom. I think her tribe were called the Weavers if I recall it correctly.” He responded before rubbing his chin in thought.

I looked back down at the blanket after that before gliding my hands along its texture.  
He was right though, the texture was far to smooth to be made out of cotton. It even had a bit of a glitter to its surface too. Not sure if silk does that, but it certainly looks nice and gives this piece of fabric a much more enchanted look.

What a gift...that is, if she ever intended to give this to me in the first place. If it was from her that is. Even the town elder doesn’t seem to be sure himself.

He is old after all.

Either way, with that little mystery out of the way. I promptly decided to hop of my bench and to start the day. Not sure why I thought that this piece of metal was now mine, but hey, I can easily claim this as my own if I piss on it or something. Can I even defecate in this new body of mine? Well, once again...only time will tell.

Sweet, sweet, damn and all encompassing time.

“Oh yeah my bed stuff.” I exclaimed before quickly grabbing them as well to not lose them or something.

“Say...” The old man or bug began. “What is that fancy looking stone on top of your head if you don’t mind me asking?” He pointed out.

I quickly back peddled away with suspicion. “Why...are you going to STEAL IT from me?” I asked, covering my forehead with my new red pillow.

The old bug quickly shook his head. “Oh no no no no no. Of course not, I would never.” He swiftly defended himself while almost spilling his tea in the process.

He promptly composed himself though. “I...I was just asking what it is. I mean...I have seen and come across many strange and unique looking gems and stones in my life time. But certainly not like the one you possess. Plus...” He paused for a bit. “I probably wouldn’t be able to steal if from you even if I tried. That stone seems to be firmly embedded into your skull by the looks of it. Which is also quite odd.” He stated, causing me to relax before giving my strange head piece of few taps. Noting just how rigid it is.

Almost as if it is part of my head. Which again doesn’t really surprise me at this point.

Anyway, with that little topic out of the way. I was about to start shifting the conversation to something more “caffeine” related before a noise coming from left halted me from doing so.

Both me and the elder smelter here turn our heads to its source. Only to find another bug existing out of his home and hanging a sign right above its door frame.

The hunchback bug waved at him. “Ah, good morning to you Cornifer. Opening up your shop already?” He greeted him. Giving me the shopkeepers name without me having to ask.

Efficiency, I love it.

The fat and round bug with glasses nodded. “Indeed I am. Also good morning to you too Elderbug. A nice, quiet morning is it not?” He greeted back, before finally taking note of my presence.

“Oh well hello there. A new resident in town, or perhaps a new traveler?” He asked with a friendly tone.

I tapped my chin. “Uh...traveler I guess. I don’t exactly own a home here. Even though I could just pick one. I mean, new potential homes aren’t exactly a scarcity around here.” I responded, which in turn made the fat bug...or rather Cornifer chuckle.

“Indeed it is. Me and my wife Iselda basically did the same when first arrived in Dirtmouth to open up shop.” He commented before quickly realizing something. “Oh and speaking of shops. Me and my wife run a local cartography business for passing travelers and visitors such as yourself. If you are here to explore the old Ruins down below then I would highly suggest that you stop for both maps and markers of the ruins down below. Trust me, it will save you a lot of time and trouble if you at least know where you are going. Plus, certain areas are quite maze like, where a map is almost a necessity. I sadly learned that the hard way. Deepnest...never again.” He offered before giving off a shudder.

“Deepnest?” I questioned which made the guy shudder some more.

I think I just discovered his no go word. Not that I am going to make use of it in the future to just make him shudder. No sir. I am a respectable member of society after all. Yes I am.

Either way with that little nit pick out of the way. I already knew EXACTLY what I was going to do today. Head into these ruins myself and following into Indiana Jones foot stepped.

“Raiders of the lost bug” is what I shall call this for copyright reasons. All I need now is an Indiana Jones hat and maybe a whip to go along with it.

“Pssst...look into your shade cloak.” I heard one of the shadow things whisper inside my head which was quite eye raising. I mean, why whisper into someone heads when it is already inside someone’s head? But whatever, I did as Void entity number 4862 instructed and stuck my hand into my “so called shadow cloak” and swiftly pulled out a hat and a whip respectively.

Both Corny and Old B here looked at me with mild surprise as I held both of these items in front of me.

I quickly smiled before putting on my new hat sideways because of my damn horns.

“Adventure time.” I announced before running off much to both Corny’s and Old B’s confusions.

I then quickly realized something before backtracking back backwards and giving the town elder both my new blanket and pillow.

“Here, I shall entrust these two to you honorable elder. These things will just slow me down while I try to explore these so called ruins. Speaking of ruins, where are they?” I asked while turning my attention over to corny here who still looked a bit flabbergasted.

It took him a few moments to collects his thoughts. “Well uhm...the ruins are just down that well over there. Though you will have to...” He tried to continue before my impulsive brain forced him to stop.

“Adventure, gold and treasures, El Dorado here I come.” I announced with much glee and enthusiasm as I dashed towards the well.

“Wait...don’t you want to buy a map first.” I heard him call after me. But of course, I ignored him before I reached the well and out of earshot.

The well had a metal chain attached at its base, which was going down its length. Which was good, because I certainly didn’t feel like body slamming the ground for a second time in a span of just 24 hours.

I have some level of dignity too you know.  
So with a little bit more brain and self-preservation. I firmly gripped the chains with my hands before hopping off the edge of the well...only for my greasy little fingers to sleep off and sending me through a free fall, regardless of my dignity or not.

“Curseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssss.....” I screamed as I fell. Face first of course...because why the hell not?

Really thick head. Literally and figuratively.

.............................................................................................................................................

Hornet sighted in mild frustration as she waited for the Tram to reach the ancient Basin. She didn’t exactly felt frustrated at the tram itself but rather, at everything she knows so far...or rather how little she does to be more accurate.

The midwife back in Deepnest really didn’t give her much answers to all of her burning questions about the hidden nature of the void or Alexanders existence through it. All she got from her for the most part where answers she already knew. The only thing she did brought up that which got Hornet into this anxious mood was that she might find the more to her questions if she would return to the source where it all began. Which to Hornets understanding, was the white Palace, or rather what is left of it within the material plain.

If only she had a dream nail of her own. That would make getting answers to all of her questions significantly easier.

Hornets head jerked up from her thoughts though, as the Tram finally entered the tram station. She immediately got up, made her way to the door and entered into the familiar gloom atmosphere that is the ancient basin. During her youth, this place was a lot lively then it is now. But now a days, this section of this ancient Kingdom has just became cesspit for the void to infest.

She quickly seized her musing though as she continued on to her destination. Jumping down a few levels and jumping up a few ledges before coming face to face with her childhood. The remnants of the white Palace. A previous symbol of Hollownest’s prestige and former splendor, which has been devolved into nothing more than a pile of rubble.

The void made sure that hardly nothing remained of the once gleaming beacon of Hallownest. Just to make sure that even the tiniest remnants of the Pale kings memories are forever extinguish. Her father, the previous king of this now decaying kingdom. She never fully agreed with his methods, especially now that the fruits of his actions are quite visible around her.

“Well father...I am not sure what exactly is going on here but I just know...I just know that this has your name written all over it. I just wish that you would have been at least a lot more open to me in the past and not leave me...and most of us in the dark about all of your intentions. Like how could have at least TOLD ME THAT HOLLOW WAS MEANT TO BE A SACRIFICE FOR ONE OF YOUR PLANS ALL ALONG, AND NOT JUST GO AHEAD AND ENTOMB HIM WITHOUT EVEN GIVING ME THE CHANCE TO SAY GOODBYE. YOU WHITE CRAZY SPIKE HEADED PSYCHO!” She screamed, before she suddenly lost her strength.

She collapsed to her knees, as her anger got the best of her. Feeling mentally and physically drained and unable to keep herself upright.

She eventually regained her composure though. Taking a few moments to bury her anger back into the pits of her heart before refocusing her gaze back at the ruins in front of her. She knew that coming here would just bring back old memories and bottled up emotions towards her father. But she still did, simply to have an excuse to scream. A luxury she rarely has time for sadly.

Hornet, after a period of time, picked herself back up. Before switching her gaze at the long empty shell of a Kingsmould sitting right next to the old Palace gate. She approached it, and noting the many void tendrils coming out of it from all sides.

She sighed. “In the end...you died not as a king...but as a coward...father.” She whispered to herself before turning herself away.

There are no answers to be found here, and if they ever existed, then her chances of finding them now are long gone. She was left to fend for herself once again. A burden she is all too familiar with of these many, many years.

All she had to do now is wait and see how the Void Spawn named Alexander is going to develop himself within the caves and caverns of this old Kingdom. If his arrival truly brings either the end or a new beginning for their world.

The coming of a void spawn is something she has read before in old and forgotten tablet of an ancient Void Shaman cult. A group which predated even the existence of Hallownest itself, if the sources are to be believed.

She always thought that such old tales and findings where just that, myths and children tales, until she saw one of them come true with her very eyes.

Hornet already knew that the void itself was not malevolent in nature. But certainly still a dangerous force to be reckoned with if misused. Again, the proof to that was piratically around her.

She again sighted. “Well...thanks for nothing once more...father.” She whispered to herself with genuine disappointment before she finally deciding to leave this place behind.

Or rather, she would have if something didn’t stopped her.

Her eyes quickly widened as she immediately recognize it was as she turned herself back around to face the Kingsmould behind her

“F-father?” She whispered to herself as something entered her mind. Filling her with a sense of warmth she hasn’t felt for a very long time.

She then, after a bit of time, nodded to herself as everything suddenly made sense to her. Her father's last wish, and the true meaning of Alexanders presence here within Hallownest.  
“I...I see...this...”She quickly stopped herself before realizing something. Her eyes quickly widen. “I have to get back to the surface.” She stated before dashing off back towards the tram station.

She really shouldn’t have left that little void spawn all by himself if he is that important. Who knows what types of trouble or mischief that little childish oaf can get himself into within this still dangerous Kingdom.

She has already mishandled many chances for redemption in her past and she was NOT going to let it slip by her again. This time, she is going to take this more personally in order to make sure that Hallownest, her home, get the piece and future that it deserves. OR die trying, literally if she has to.

So with that, she quickly jumped back into the tram cart to take her to the closest stag station to take her swiftly to the surface.

To bad that she was already to late with her realization though, as the little void spawn she has become so anxious about has already started a little adventures of his own at this point. For better or for worse.


	5. A "Quirrel with someon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out and done. Hope you guys like it. Possibly plot ideas and theories as to how this story could develop is highly appreciated as this could possibly give me some inspiration as to what do next for the next chapter.
> 
> Also thanks to all of you who gave this story a look and a like. Thank you all. ^^

“Ugh...no El Dorado or Atlantis in sight. What a bust.” I mumbled to myself as I continued to drag my sorry shell through these caves and tunnels to hopefully find myself back to that well.

Because I was kinda done playing as Indiana Jones. Especially when I, at some point, lost my whip to one of those...flying insects things with jaws when I was trying to get away from them. My Hat met a bit of a different fate though. As it got ripped and teared when I head butted the ground at the beginning. With my horns being the main culprits.

What a great start, what a great start indeed. But hey at least it wasn’t a total loss though.

I did eventually came across a very mysterious looking structure that kinda looked like a temple of some other form of religious and burial intended building during my travels. Though sadly, it was empty. Like literally empty. Save for a large crater in the middle of its interior.

Certainly not worth my time in its current state, as there is nothing to raid or to discover there. So I just continued on. Before losing my whip too these aforementioned bugs.

And now, I was just lost. A bit hungry, cold, but more importantly lost.

What I would give for a big mug of coffee right now to at least check off one of these three problems. Then this whole ordeal would be a bit more digestible then. Like how I would also love to digest some nice good chee...

The ground suddenly gave way underneath me.

“Not agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa......” I screamed as I found myself in free fall once more. Falling into to god knows where. Either into fame or my ultimate doom this time.

“I am starting to hate this plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace...” I shouted, before I suddenly found myself being engulfed in what felt like water. Opening my eyes afterwards quickly confirmed my assumptions.

I mentally sighed a sigh of relief as I was still very much alive. Though that can easily change if I don’t make my way back up to the surface. Which from my position was most likely a few meters above me, If I had to guess, when looking at the rays of light piercing through the liquefied surface.

I wasted no time in getting myself out of here as I swam back to the surface. I heaved and coughed a couple of time once I made it, before allowing myself some time to look at my new surroundings.

I was in a lake. An underground lake to be exact where a slight mist was covering the lakes surface. Plus this cavern was brightly illuminated too, for some reason. As if the light is coming from the very lake itself, when looking down at the water around me. Noting that it had a bit of a shine to it. Glowing in a soft baby blue color, which sounds about right.

Either way, with those little observations out of the way, I promptly started to swim to the nearest shores before dragging myself onto a sandy feeling beach which was quite sandy.

I hate sand, it's coarse, rough, irritating and it gets everywhere. Even here, in a world where everything just seems to “bug” me.

I know, I am hilarious.

“You suck.”

“Shut up void entity number 14.684. I know cringe worthy jokes when I think of them. And that, was very cringe worthy. Which is why I had to think of it, just to make you cringe.” I stated to my new void brethren’s while being busy squeeze out the water from my cloak to make it less cumbersome and...wet.

It is actually quite lucky that this new body of mine can even swim in the first place. I know for a fact that most bugs can’t really swim or survive in water for very long. But some can. I guess I have a bit of THEIR DNA inside me. Which is of course highly appreciated.

So thank YOU void for at least gifting me with that, and not something stupid like...being able to roll a piece of shit into balls or something.

“Your quite welcome. But if you want that ability as well then we can easily...”

“AND, speaking of water. This might actually be the perfect chance to have a good look at myself for the first time. To see how good...or BAD of a job you emo spirits have done to preserve my...” I strike a pose. “...MAGNIFICENT’S.” I exclaimed, which caused a handful of void beings to roll their white glowing eyes.

I ignored them of course as I crouched myself down to gaze at my own reflection. What I saw was...well...unique from my point of view. Most of my shell is black, jet black even, with the only except being my head, which is as opposite to black as a color can be. Being completely completely white I mean. Minus my dark empty looking eyes sockets and that black colored gem everybody seems to be talking about.

Overall, not as bad as I thought I would look. Thought one missing detail did made me curious...or rather worrisome to be more accurate.

Where was my mouth? A missing nose I can live with, but a mouth? How the hell am I supposed to eat and drink without a physical mouth, or bite those who try to eat MY snacks without asking me first?

I was about to have a mental breakdown before void entity number 35 halted stopped me.

“Don’t worry, you can indulge yourself in physical consumption when you really want to. Trust us. It's as easy as doing it in your old mortal form.” He...or it assured me which I guess was enough to put my worries to rest for now and place them on the back burner for future Alexander to worry about.

I just rubbed my rock hard cheek before getting back upright. Taking another long look at this scenic lake in front of me and wondering if a drop of oil can ruin it all.

*Splash

I almost jumped out of my shell at that unexpected sound. Forcing me to quickly turn to its source, only for me to spot a lone looking bug standing in front of the lakes shores with one of those nail looking weapons strapped against its side.

I guess that this guy must have appeared right after I crawled myself out of these waters. Otherwise he would not be standing there all casually while lopping rocks into the water.

I decided to move myself closer. Not necessary show myself to him but just to have a closer look at him first and foremost. Just to make sure that this bug is actually he and now a she like horny. Though with horny it is quite obvious with her scarlet color dress. But then again, I am not exactly sure what is considered fashionable here.

Male bugs down here could easily be running around in skirts too for all I know. Like how they do back in Nessy land.

Either way, I hid myself behind a large rock as he continued to enact genocide on those poor little rocks around him. That is, until he ceased his rock related sins and sat down with a loud and heavy sigh.

“Fate can be a cruel mistress some times. Now...there is just nothing left for me to hold onto.” I heard him mumble to himself which at least answered one of my many questions.

The fact that he is a male, judging by his voice.

But another question quickly took its place as I wondered why he is so damn depressed. Did he maybe got dumped by his girlfriend or something? Wouldn’t really surprise me though, especially when I compare his behavior to some of the those mope boys I have seen in some of those drama TV shows that my cousin sometimes likes to watch when nobody's looking. Or so he thinks.

Either way the guy was sad, which in turn made me curious WHY he was so sad. Because I too like to indulge myself in some good real life drama. Not the fake once you see on TV.

I was quickly roused from my thoughts though when I heard the guy plant his nail down into the beach beside him as slowly got up. He gave the lake a long wishful look before giving off another sight.

I felt a bit confused at first when he suddenly made his way to the lakes shores until it finally clicked. I knew exactly what he was thinking, and honestly, I didn’t like it. I may be a childish ASS but I am not THAT much of an ass to just watch someone commit suicide right in front of my eyes, unless I can prevent it somehow.

I mean, if he dies then that means that I have one less bug to bug. Priorities people, they are the recipes for success. Even for selfish once.

But not for today and time was of the essence, especially when my own train of thought and self analytics allowed the bug to get himself knee deep into the water before I even had the chance to say a word.

Time to change that as I moved past my cover to greet him. “Well hello there. Nice weather we're having right?” I greeted him, which in turn at least stopped him from going further as he turned his head to look at me.

He then gaze upwards towards the rock ceiling, before looking back at my grinning visage. Well...as much as one can grin without a physical mouth.

But at least he chuckled. “Well...I guess so. At least in here it is.” He commented, which at least gave me the chance to move a bit closer. Just in case I have to go all “physical” on him.

He once again sighed though, which in turn also gave me the intensive to ask the all important question as well.

“You seem relatively down stranger? What seems to be the matter, if you don’t mind me asking?” I asked, causing the bug in front of me to pause for a couple of moments.

He then shook his head without looking at me. “No I don’t mind at all I guess...I just...” He hangs his head low. “...I just have no idea what to do or where to go. The person I cared for the most in this world is no longer among us, and now...I am all alone. With no one else to share this life with, nor the idea of what to do with it from this point on. “He paused for a couple of moments before raising his head. “Fate can be a cruel mistress sometimes.” He finally finished before just standing there. Looking off into the distance with a sense of longing most likely. His legs where already mostly submerged with nothing else stopping him from going all the way.

I felt rather powerless at this point as I had no idea what to do or say to change his mind. That is, when one of the void beings inside my head suddenly instructed me to place a hand inside my cloak for the second time.

I did so without faults. As my curiosity swiftly turned into a feeling of confusion when I pulled out a snow white with four eye holes going through it.

Not sure what the void wants me to do here. But I simply decided to just wing it before raising my voice once more.

“You know...” I began to get his attention once more. “I doubt that whoever it was that you lost, would have wanted to see you go out this way. There is far more to life after all then this first road we all have to walk. Just keep walking, and you might eventually see a brand new path for you to follow, and leave the old one behind.” I explained while holding the white mask in front of me for him to see.

He did, his eyes immediately going wide as he saw the mask I was holding. He slowly stepped out of the water and onto its shores to have a closer look at this seemingly important mask for him.

I held it up towards him as a gesture for him to have it. Which he accepted. Taking the mask gently with both of his hands before expecting it from all sides. Dragging his hand slowly on top its surface before closing his eyes and giving off a soft chuckle.

He then stood up straight before lifting up the mask above him for all to see.

“Not sure where you got this stranger, but this is NOT Monomon’s mask that’s for sure. It is still a very well made replica though. I have to commend the person who made this, because this is a nearly perfect replica in both shape and weight. Not so much in material though.” He stated, which made me scratched my shell hardened head before mentally consulting that one Void entity who gave me this mask in the first place.

I could physically feel it shrug inside my head before it explained to me that the void does possess the ability to create physical replicas from a person's vivid dreams or memories. Like in this case a mask which apparently belonged to this Monomon person.

Though he...or it made it very clear that it only works for vivid dreams or memories in particular. Which at least explains how the void was able to make an exact copy of both my Hat and toy Whip I had as a kid. Thanks to all the fun I had with it by using it to whip some bullies back in school and new A hole. Without the teachers every knowing of course.

But either way, the bug chuckle once more, which brought me back from my thoughts.

“Funny...I just remembered something. Something which Monomon once said before she had to be sealed away.”He gazed back at the lake. “That I should take her place when the time was right, and not let my sorrows and emotions for her to get the best of me. So yeah...I think you were right. “He turned back to face me. “Monomon certainly wouldn’t have liked it if she ever saw me like this. Especially after everything we went through together before her final sealing. So...for her shake, and to also keep her memories alive, I shall not go down like that, but instead to honor her by fulfilling her last wish and take care of her precious archives. It is the least I can do.” He explained, before facing the lake one last time and readying his arm to throw the fake mask away into its depths.

But he hesitated. Letting out another soft sight before placing the mask on his head instead.

“I have been far to impulsive lately. Allowing my emotions to get the better of me, even though you thought me otherwise.” He muttered before turning himself around one final time to look at me. With a bit more enthusiasm showing through his bug eyes.

I smiled, before peeking up his nail and presented it to him. A gesture which he gladly accepted with a friendly nod of his own.

“Thank you so much for this stranger. It it wasn’t for both your words and your presence alone, then I would have surely succumbed to my own grief and emotions. Giving me enough time and intensives to regain more of my lost memories and stopping from committing a great sin. So again, thank you so much.” He announced, which I happily accepted.

“Eh...all in a day's work really.” I responded which made him chuckle

“By the way...I am Quirrel. A former student to Monomon. Who might you be kind friend?” He introduced himself before asking.

“Well, from where I'm from they call me Alexander. Alexander Becker in full, but you can simply call me Alexander or also Alex for short. In case my long ass name is too much to bear.” I stated which made him nod.

“Alexander sounds fine.” He responded before suddenly giving me a curious look.

“Say...You kinda look...familiar.” He wondered while rubbing his chin.

“Really, how so?” I I asked, feeling genuinely curious.

“You look like...a vessel. Quite similar to a certain someone in fact. You kinda remind of of the little ghost I came across more then enough on my travels down here. Very intriguing indeed.” He commented, which really didn’t answered anything to be honest.

Is he implying that I look like a ghost or something? Well...looking down at my mostly dark exterior, one can easily think that might be a ghost on first glance. But on that logic. Elderbug would easily be a much bigger ghost theme. Thanks to the similar color scheme we share and his much larger size. Not to mention his old looking visage and hunchback stance too. Which kinda reminds me of that one Disney movie about a hunchback.

A strange comparison to make I know. But I have a very strange mind after all. So no excuses.

“Yes, no excuses yo. The void is strange BOI.”

“Well that’s just racist. The void trying to act black. Just shameful.” I thought out loud which made Quirrel look at me strangely.

“Uh...what?”

“Nothing.” I casually waved him off before I quickly perked up again. “Say...do you know perhaps the way back to that surface town named Dirtmouth or whatever it was called? Because I am kinda lost to be honest. I just...stumbled upon this place by sheer accident while I was trying to find my way back. Damn these maze like tunnels.” I asked before stomping my foot in fake frustration.

Well not really fake, but I just wanted to be a bit more dramatic to drive my quarrel’s home.

Quarrel...uh I mean Quirrel took a few seconds to think before nodding. “Well actually yes. But the shortest path back to Dirtmouth from him is still be a bit long and filled with a handful of dangers. So it will take a while.” He responded, which was just perfect.

I am allergic to long ass walks and dangers. But hey, I still somehow made it this far on my own, so it’s certainly not THAT bad. Though one half of that was fueled by a healthy dose of adrenaline when trying to get away by the world's most dangerous flies.

But that is what Quirrels nail is for, I hope. Though personally I think that a big ass swatter is a much more effective against flies with jaws then a piece of metal shaped like a sword. Minus the cross guard and a fancy handle of course.

Either way, I simply nodded, before asking him to lead the way because...I am certainly not going to be leading the charge here when more of these things are out there.

I should probably ask someone back in town if they have a blacksmith living among them or someone similar to one. Because I am not exactly abandoning my idea of getting myself a big fuck of swatter to swat some oversize bugs. Because constantly running away can’t be healthy...for my skinny little legs I mean.

.............................................................................................................................................

“Finally I made it.” Hornet thought to herself with a slight sense of relief as she finally made it to the Well which will lead her up to Dirthmouth.

Her trip through the under caverns of Hallownest have been met with...a couple of setbacks to say the least. First the old tram carts started to break down on her trip back to deepnest, and then the old stag suddenly decided to not show up for once when she rang the bell at the nearest stag station she could reach. A series of irritating misfortunes which ultimately forced her to travel most of her way back on foot. Which would have been fine in most circumstances, but for this one it was not.

To say that the threads of fate where testing her would have been an understatement. Filling her with a sense of Irritation which she only ever felt when her father was still alive. All thanks to the arrival of a certain void spawn and the random crap he pulling along with him.

But Hornet quickly dismissed these thoughts as she swiftly wall jumped her way back to the surface.

A soft cool breeze briskly greeted her once she jumped out of the well. Easing her nerves and allowing herself to relax as she bathed at its smooth and cold touch. She lingered like that for a couple more moments before finally deciding to make her way to the town square. In hopes of finding the one person which has been nothing but trouble for her so far.

If it was purely in her, she would have simply hang him above a cliff and just left him there. But she obviously couldn’t, not with this air of important that her father has placed on him.

Why she is suddenly deciding to listen to her father for once after his death is beyond her. Especially when he rarely listen to her when he was alive. But at least she can claim that she is a lot better listening then her father was...just to spite him for it.

“Well...he isn’t here. Why was I expecting anything else really?” She commented to herself as she reached the Plaza.

She immediately made her way over to the towns elder, who was currently busy standing in front of his home while watering a patch of bioluminescent fungus.

She tapped him on his back to get his attention.

He turned around. “Oh hello there Lady Hornet. What brings you up here to this quiet and almost empty town of ours.” He greeted after giving off a few coughs.

He is old after all.

She greeted him back with a nod. “Greetings to you too honored elder. I came by to hopefully acquire the presence of that young new bug who came to this town just yesterday. Do you maybe know where her might be?” She asked, getting straight to the point.

The elder stroke his chin and nodded. “Well yes I actually do.” He responded before pointing back at the Well. “He actually jumped down there this morning. Talking about finding treasures after he pulled out both a hat and a whip out of nowhere. Quite the energetic fellow I have to say.” He added, much to hornets dismay.

“Wait...HE DID WHAT?”She shouted, all sense sentimentality lost.

“AND YOU DIDN’T STOP HIM!?” She quickly demanded, causing the poor old bug to flinch.

Elderbug tried his best to reply before a certain someone did if for him.

“Oh hey there Horny. I see that you are currently busy molesting the old people of this town. Just like what young people like to do. Very intriguing.” Alexander commented which made Hornet pause.

She turned immediately turned herself, only to see the source of her woes just casually standing there with another bug right beside him. A bug which she quickly recognize as the one who names himself Quirrel. Monomon’s former pupil if she recalls it correctly.

He looked quite depressed and beaten down when she last saw him. But Hornet quickly dashed these curiosity out of her head as they where no relevant. What was relevant to her though was how both Alexander and Quirrel met. Hallownest isn’t exactly small kingdom after all. So the chances for these two to just randomly run into each other should be somewhat be slim at the best of chances.

That, and the fact that Quirrel was wearing Monomon’s mask on his head. Which, from her understanding, should be impossible.

Her mask had a piece of Monomon’s soul inside of it, which was required to undo the seal around her container. Which would have utterly destroyed it. Again, from her understanding.

Only one way to find out of course.

“Well greetings Quirrel. I see that you have met Alexander over here. I hope he hasn’t been...too much of a burden for you.” She initially greeted, before swiftly turning her hardened eyes at the aforementioned void spawn. “And YOU.” She began, sounding like an angry mother. “Where in the gods names have YOU been?” She demanded, causing Alexander fake a flinch.

“*gasp Am I grounded mom?” Alexander asked, again with a fake expression of worry or fear.

Hornet blinked a couple of time before shaking her head. “No, and also I am not your mom. I am just asking you where the heck you’ve been? Hallownest isn’t exactly a safe place to roam in these days. Even with the infection gone, the halls and tunnel that make up this kingdom are still filled with hostile tribes and feral bugs. Certainly not a place for someone like you to wander around all alone.” She stated, making Alexander smile.

“Oh...so you DO care about me.” He happily announced, which made her sigh.

“...Yes, but not in the way you think.” She responded with a deadpan look.

“That’s good enough for me.” He stated before casually making his way to the town’s bench and plopping his shell hard ass on it. Giving off a loud sigh of relief before slouching on it like a sack of wet potatoes.

Hornet just shook her head before returning her attention back to Quirrel.

He, in response, just casually waved at her. “Greetings there Lady Hornet. I see that you too must have come across our little friend too if know him. Is he...maybe another vessel?” He asked while scratching his head.

“Yes and no.” She casually responded before turning her head to the aforementioned vessel. “He is...unique to say the least.” She added, to which Quirrel nodded.

“Indeed, quite the strange but still energetic fellow. For someone who claims he is a “couch potato” as he called it, he certainly has a lot of energy to talk someone's ears off. Quite the opposite compared to the little ghost, but not to a point where it might get annoying. Well...for me at least, even though most of the things he rambles on are topics I couldn’t possibly understand. Like what is a flux capacitor?” He added while looking up thoughtful.

“I have no idea.” Hornet responded before pointing at mask on top Quirrel’s head. “Is that Monomon’s mask on your head? Or just a random mask that kinda looks like hers?” She asked.

Quirrel looked up at his mask before taking it off and showing it to her. “It's just a replica. This one lacks a piece of Monomon’s soul that the original had, as you can maybe tell.”

Hornet took a closer look at it, tracing her fingers on top of its surface before indeed noting that it did feel quite...basic, hollow even if that description even makes sense.

At least one of her questions got answered, though only another one quickly take its place as she retracted herself.

“Where did you got this replica even? Did you maybe made a trip down into Deepnest and talked to the mask maker?” She asked, more for curiosity sake than anything else.

He shook his head. “No, Alexander gave it to me.” He answered as he pointed a thumb at Alexanders direction.

Hornet felt a bit surprised at that. She was about to ask him if that was true, before she quickly noted that the little fella was already fast asleep. Quietly snoring away as a quarter of his body was dangling off the edge of the bench.

Hornet suppressed a sigh. “Well, that is that. At least he is safe and no longer in danger of getting himself killed. That is the last thing I need.” She stated, to which Quirrel only nodded.

“Indeed, he seems both young and quite energetic, but also a bit too curious for his own good. It would be a shame if such a young soul like him would perish down here. To many Bugs have already lost their lives in this old Kingdom. No need to add on that death count after all.” He commented before giving off a chuckle. “Funny, coming from someone who was about to take his own life just then, if it wasn’t for our little friend here convincing me otherwise.” He swiftly added, before making his way to the stag station.

Hornet looked at him. “Wait...what?” She asked, though a bit to quietly for Quirrel to properly hear her before he eventually disappeared.

Hornet shook her head. “Eh, he will be back. The stag doesn’t respond to calls anyway she I can just ask him again once he gets back.” She stated to herself before looking back at the sleeping void spawn. Noting that there was enough space on that bench for another person to sit on.

Hornet looked around herself before softly humming to herself. “I guess I can reward myself with a bit of a break as well. Just to get my mind back on track. Gods know I would certainly need that.” She thought herself as she made her way to the bench.

Plopping herself down next to Alexander and making sure that there was enough space in between them for this situation to not look or feel weird.

She quickly relaxed afterwards before slowly closing her eyes.

Sleep soon took her afterwards as both her mind and body began to unwind from all the irritations and excitement she was forced to live through these least 48 hours. All thanks to a little vessel like being that randomly came crawling out from the void lake down in the abyss.

All she has to do now is to not fuck it up this time like how her father had in regards to what he did to Hollow.

Should be easy enough right...RIGHT?


	6. Stag and Jellyfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done. Originally I never really planned for this chapter to turn out this long. But as you can all see, it kinda happened.
> 
> What are you thought's on this so far? Is the main character rambling a bit to much or is this fine? Was there to much detail of maybe even filler in this chapter or was it just the right amount?
> 
> I honestly don't know, which is why I let all of you decided if this chapter was ok or not.
> 
> Still I hope that will be still enjoyable to you. Thank's for reading.

“You got any Six?” A void entity to my right asked as I drew my card.

I shook my head “Nope, all I have is a blue eyes white dragon card, a dark magician and an uncensored version of the dark magician girl Japanese hentai special edition made in Japan, and... a crap ton of Magic the Gathering cards I have absolutely no knowledge off. Because I am not a nerd, obviously.” I responded before looking at the number of hand cards my other two competitors have on their table.

Which where a lot.

I guess trying to play poker with Yu-gi-oh, Uno, and Magic the Gathering cards may not have been such a good idea after all. Trying to draw the right cards you need in order to progress the game is nearly impossible. Unless you are counting the six star monster card I have in my hand.

Oh wait no, it's an eighteen star monster card, and not six. Rated eighteenth and above for some very explicit artwork.

But I am getting ahead of myself, especially when I still have a game to win. All I have to do now is wait for my next turn and dump out all the plus four cards I have in my hand. Forcing everyone to draw a sit ton of cards and making me automatically closer to a well earned victory.

Right after I first dump my remaining 46 cards of course. But hey, having quick games are boring anyways.

Poker is all about taking baby steps after all, taking down your opponents one by one before pulling out your ultimate trump card. Which in my case is literally a card with a picture of Donald trump on it wearing teddy bear Pajamas.

Why? Because why not, that’s why.

“Ok, Poker night is over. It is time for you to steer up Alexander and to continue down your destined path. You have much to follow.” A loud booming voice suddenly stated which almost made me cringe and lose all of my 50 plus cards in my hands.

Almost.

Except for my three compatriots here who did physically flinch at the tone of that big fat void boss over...well generally everywhere.

Either way I just grumbled. “Fine...I guess we have to postpone this little experiment of ours at a later date then. Maybe...next Thursday perhaps?” I asked while looking at my three partner of card game crime.

They all three nodded. “Sure, sounds good I guess.” One of them replied.

I stood up. “In that case, I’M READY!” I shouted, trying to do my best Spongebob impression I could muster.

With that, the world around me suddenly started to become dark. Darker then it already was thanks for the void being already quite dark.

Then I soon woke up. Only to be met with buggiest bug I have ever seen since my time in this bug filled Kingdom.

Talk about a world which is quite buggy. For better, or for worse.

.............................................................................................................................................

“Oh, what an adorable looking couple.” Was the first thing I heard as I slowly regained my consciousness.

I heard a quite “eep” of surprise as I opened my eyes for the first time, only to be greeted by the buggiest looking bug I have ever seen on this bug filled kingdom.

I suddenly felt a strange sense of Deja vu before swiftly dismissing it. Especially when I had a bug in front of me who looked exactly like what a bug should look like. With mouth pincers, antennas and a big round shell on its bag. And judging by its voice a female bug too if I am not mistaking.

Though trying to judge someone's gender in 2019 is quite hard for many MANY reasons.

Hope that bug land hasn’t gone that far down in both science and society just yet. Otherwise things would just be depressing.

Either way, I gave the bug girl a simple friendly wave which at least seemed to ease her anxiety levels to some extent. She quickly relaxed when it was clear that she didn’t pissed me off for waking me up most likely.

Not that I would have cared either way unless during weekends. I like to stay in bed during weekends simply because it's appropriate to do so.

But whatever, time to address the new comer. Or rather, I would have if I didn’t felt so heavy

“What is leaning against me?” I thought to myself before realizing that my extra weight was coming form Horny herself.

She was leaning against me, using me as a makeshift pillow as she happily snoozed her mask off.

On one side I find these revelations quite intriguing, but on the other I also found this to be quite a burden as I was the one in an uncomfortable position, not her.

I carefully started to push her off of me without trying to wake her up. Which luckily worked. I mean, even if she woke up, she would mostly wake up with her already sitting upright and away from me. Destroying all evidence that she even was using me as a makeshift pillow in the first place. She then would just give me an annoyed comment about something before doing whatever it is horny’s do.

Maybe her nail is more than just a weapons and also serves a secondary functio...nope stop, this story is PG 3 and not adults only...yet.

Either way, with her out of the picture...and off my shoulder, it was time for me to stretch myself and to officially start this day which is still not looking like one.

But whatever, enough time has been spent in still beating down a dead horse. Time to introduce myself to Bugs buggy here so that I can...

And she is gone. Disappeared long before I could even get my priorities straight. Well so much for that idea.

“Ugh...what time is it?” I heard Horny to my right moan as she seemed to finally woke up.

“Well good morrow to you too fair maiden. Hope that you had a good night's rest on this rock hard bench here with your needle still perfectly holstered on your back for whatever reason. How are you even doing that anyway?” I greeted her with a posh accent before throwing it away at the end for a very serious question.

She looked down at me from where she sat before looking at me strangely. “To keep my needle at arms length. Why do you ask?” She responded as if it where the most obvious thing ever.

I just blinked. “Well, someone seems to be very insecure here.” I commented before hopping off the bench.

She just gave me a look. “What is that supposed to mean?” She asked with a hint of suspicion.

“Well...” I began. “...you obviously don’t feel very comfortable without that fancy little needle of yours. Meaning that you might be quite vulnerable without it.” I clarified as I turned around.

She scoffed. “Ha, I can be just as lethal and resourceful without my needle if that’s what you are saying. Over my many years of traveling through this crumbling Kingdom, I have picked up a lot of tricks and tactics to overcome to almost every situation that this world can throw at me. Something which you, most likely, cannot claim for yourself.” She stated before hopping off too.

I nodded. “True, which is why you leaving me behind to fend for myself was a terrible idea to begin with. I mean, I am new here, what were you thinking?” I chided her out, just like how my mother used to when I was still small and irresponsible. But now I am BIG and irresponsible. Just to get an easy pass through life by acting dumb.

Either way she glared at me for it. “Don’t tell me what to do. I am not your babysitter.” She clarified which just made me smile.  
“If that is the case then why where you reacting to concernedly when Elderbug told you that I went down into the ruins all by myself. It's kinda contradicting your claims here.” I pointed out.

This caused her to freeze for a couple of moments before she glared back at me. “Wait, so you're saying that you were already standing right behind me for far longer than I thought?” She asked.

I nodded. “Yes, yes I was and it was quite the show let me tell ya.” I admitted with a big grin.

Horny just sighed after a while before silently moving past me quicker then its considered normal.

“Come, we have places to be and not a lot of time.” She bluntly stated.

“Why, I am sure you and I have lots of time. Especially me, considering I have nowhere else to go and nothing to do.” I stated before following her.

She simply stayed silent as she continued to lead us into a building which I have never entered before. Frankly I have never entered a single building in this poor depressing town. But I doubt that its citizens are very keen on me just barking into their homes and giving me a friendly welcome. But whatever, this building at least seems to be a public one, as Horny led us onto a metal platform at the end of its small room. Which quickly turned out to be a lift of some sort as the thing suddenly began to descend once I stepped on it.

Carrying us down into a much larger space which kinda reminds me of a metro station from its looks and design alone. Even more so when we stopped in front of a beaten path with two tunnels on both sides.

The only obvious thing missing here are of course train tracks. But I doubt that these bugs are THAT technologically advanced down here, when looking back at all the stuff I have seen so far.

But then again you can never know. But besides that, the only other two items down here with us where yes another bench, and a pole with a bell on top of it.

I am pretty sure that the bell has something to do with their public transportation system. Perhaps giving it a try will give me the answer.

Plus I love ringing bells in general.

“Well, lets see if this time the stag beetle is going to heed my call or not. Because last time he did...”Horny tried to say, before I quickly cut her off by hitting the bell rapidly. I might enjoy it a little to much as I eventually annoyed Horny with it.

“Would you STOP THAT.” She demanded. “Gosh, you are literally like a child sometimes.” She added.

I crossed my arms. “Can’t even have a little bit of fun.” I spouted before cheekily giving the bell one more ring which made Horny grumble.

“I swear if you do that again...”She started before the ground suddenly began to rumble.

We both turned ourselves to its source, watching as a figure started to appear from one of these tunnels. A figure which swiftly revealed itself to be a BIG fat beetle looking thing with seats strapped on its back.

I felt quite surprised. Enough for me to shut up while Horny here approached it the moment it halted right in front of us.

“About time, where have you been the last time when I require your assistant? You were absent the last time I rang the Stag station bell. Normally you are always there when someone rings it, no matter where in Hallownest. So what happened?” She complained, making it confused before perking back up in realization.

“Oh, that. Well I was most likely resting up that day. Taking refuge inside my old stable to rest up these poor old aching legs of mine. I like to apologize for failing you that day. I promise it won't happen again, as long as I am able to that is.” The big bug stated, again surprised me a little bit with the fact that this big fatty here is even capable of talking in the first place.

Time to make my existence known again. “Ooh big talking mount too? My, this whole interdenominational adventure of mine is slowly starting to look like and old school Disney cartoons. Very intriguing indeed.” I commented, causing Horny to look at me.

“Dizni what? What are you droning about now?” She asked.

“Ah nothing Horny, just something from my world.” I waved her off nonchalantly.

“Also, stop calling me HORNY. My name is hornet, not horny.” She responded, making me smile with glee.

“Sure thing, but first. I want to ride this thing.” I stated before stepping up closer to this so called Stag and his couch looking passengers seats with armrests on them.

A terrible sin to all dedicated couch lovers, but one I can live with...for now.

Either way I tried my best to climb up its back but found it quite difficult on my part thanks to its size, my size, and a distinct lack of anything for someone of my size to get up on its back independently.

“Hugh...a bit help here maybe.” I grunted as I was trying to claw my way up this beetle’s back.

I heard Horny sigh before I found myself getting pushed up into my seat with her following suit. Taking her seat right next to mine.

She stayed silent for a while before finally telling the Stag the place she wanted to go.

“Take us to Queens stations.” She requested, with the tone and nature of a poorly programmed robot.

I guess that my antics are slowly breaking her. Which would have been pretty good in most instances if I didn’t need her to well...babysit me. So keeping her moral somewhat high would be in my best interests to do so.

Just so I can sink it again later for ringing a bell to many times.

But enough to that, especially when the stag suddenly started to move with a very impressive speeds. Something I quickly took note off when my face suddenly got assaulted by heavy drive winds.

Windshields would be ideal, but that was not the only problem I encountered.

“These seats don’t even have seat belts and he is going this fast? I already don’t like this.” I eventually realized before I instinctively started to grab onto Horny’s right arm for dear life.

“Hey...what are you...would you let go?” She demanded. But of course I ignored her as my own safety was more important than her comforts.

She tried to pay me off at first to no avail, before eventually giving up with a long and defeated sigh.

“What did I do to deserve this?” She muttered to herself as the stag continued its suicidal run through these dark and poorly lit tunnels. Going through the occasional bump here and there which should be impossible for a creature with six legs.

Actually no... this whole ride is full of bumps and ups and downs BECAUSE of its six legs. Which made this predicament even more stressful.

“Can you please tell this thing to slow down because...I haven’t trolled enough bugs down yet to become part of a speeding accident.” I shouted, which also gave me nausea.

She just looked down at me. “Slow down, why, this is perfectly fine.” She responded which just made my grip her arm even tighter as a physical response to my perils.

She again sighed. “Hey, slow down a bit. This one here is getting Stag sick.” She finally requested, which thankfully did the trick.

“As you wish.” He simple responded before slowing down to a more “manageable” pace. Allowing me to let go of Horny’s arm after I felt save enough to do so. I sank deep into my seat afterwards to slowly calm my nerves. This is certainly going to be one of the first things I will have to change if this whole “becoming king” business is not a farce or not.

Give these things some armrest and a speedometer too to monitor its speed...and maybe some seat belts too just to be fancy.

“You good now?” I heard Horny asked besides me after a couple of minutes have past with me just slouching against my seat.

“Yes I am fine. I am used to driving cars, not riding on an oversized beetles.” I responded before pushing myself back upright.

She looked at me curiously. “Cars? You mean carts right? Also you mentioned something about a world earlier, like, your world if I had to guess? Are you from a different world then?” She asked with genuine curiosity.

I simply nodded. “Yes, yes I am.” I casually answered.

“Well...and?” She pushed on, while giving me a gesture to keep going.

I sank back into my seat. “Well...” I began while trying to collect my thoughts. “What exactly do you want to know?” I asked her back after coming up with nothing to start with.

“Well lets just start with the obvious then. Where you something else before you came to this world, or where you always like this?” She asked while gesturing at my current form.

I nodded. “Well yes, I used to be a Human before becoming an Anthropoid.” I responded casually yet again while keeping it simple.

She just looked at me confused. “Human’s? What are those?” She again asked.

This was already getting tiresome.

“Well for starters, they are completely opposite to Anthropoids. With their skeletal structures being inside their bodies instead of outside, with flesh and skin covering their exteriors. And psychologically speaking, Humans are naturally both curious and quite stubborn. That is what a human is in a nutshell.” I explained, again, simply giving her the bare bones basics, because explaining to her what humans are in full detail is just too time consuming and bothersome on my part.

Either way she simply nodded. “Stubborn huh, well I can certainly believe that when looking at you.” She commented which sounded more like an insult than anything else.

“Are you trying to be racist?” I asked with suspicion, which made her flinch.

“What? Wait...no, no I am not.” She quickly defended with a hint of panic.

But before I could push her bottoms even further, the stag suddenly started slow down before coming to a complete halt.

“Here we are, Queens station.” He announced.

“Oh where here.” Horny quickly stated as if nothing had happened.

Is she trolling ME now?

“Anyway, let's get going.” She added before jumping off her seat. Leaving me all alone on top of an oversized talking Beetle and my thoughts. Which is never a good idea.

I think she is getting a bit too adventitious for my liking. The next thing we know is that she will start ringing Stag station bells before I do. This is starting to get personal.

“Push her off a cliff, PUSH HER OFF A CLIFF!”

I shook my head. “Nah, I don’t think that would work. Plus she can just use that fancy needle of hers to hook shoot her way back to safety. With need something more swift and immediate to knock her out.” I commented out loud which caused Horny to look at me questionably.

“What are you talking about again?” She asked while standing there.

I blinked before perking up. “Uh, nothing, nothing. Just...thoughts...yes thoughts.” I brushed away before hopping off myself. Only for me to.. PERFECTLY land on both my feet this time with the grace and regalia of a great white swan.

I even did a bit of a pose at the end to rub my unexpected feat onto everyone’s faces.

“Thank you, thank you. You are all too kind.” I announced with a courteous bow.

Horny just shook her head. “You really are like a child sometimes. Can’t believe the void chose someone like you to be its next vessel.” She muttered before walking away. Forcing me to play catch up yet again. But not without giving the friendly Stag a thank filled goodbye which he acknowledged with a simple nod.

‘So viel zeit muss sein.’

“Are you coming or not?”

Damn she gets pushy.

.............................................................................................................................................

*BOOM

“And that is why you should never hit them. Unless you have the skill to dodge them that is.” She explained after doing the exact opposite to the thing she was preaching about.

Hitting one of these jellyfish things with her needle and watching them go boom, and it's kinda mesmerizing in a way. Just like with the rest of this world so far and it's crazy ideas and concepts for fantasy-esc looking environments.

I mean an underground canyon system full of bubbles, underwater sound effects and flying kamikaze jellyfishes that go boom? Who needs tanks and airplanes if you have exploding jelly fishes? I wonder if you can maybe somehow tame these creatures and then send them off like a drone’s to do some damage?

Ah yes, the wonders of the human mind. Always trying to weaponize everything he or she can get their hands on. That is most likely one of the reasons why the human race made it to the top of the food chain. Not through wits or teamwork or being smarter than everyone else, but thanks to psychopathic thinking and tendencies. Take that nature, mental deficiencies are what dictates a species success and not “natural selections” like some would say.

It all makes sense now.

“HEY WATCH OUT!” Horny suddenly shouted as I found myself getting yanked backwards from my cloak.

I landed on my ass before giving her a well deserved glare.

“Hey what was that for?” I demanded.

“For THAT.” She responded while pointing at an orange bubble.

“Oh.” Was all I could utter when looking at the orange land mine in front of me.

Yes, even basic bubbles here can kill you if you are dumb enough to step on one. I am not really sure how robust my exoskeleton is, but I doubt that it can survive an actual explosion if I stand too close to one. In other words, I should keep myself mentally focus down here and not allow my own thoughts to run wild like how they always do.

“Well thanks for that I guess.” I thanked her as I got back up.

She nodded. “Just be careful and keep close to me.” She responded as we kept going. Avoiding explosive jelly fishes and bubbles along the way and keeping a safe distance from a few groups of electrically charged fire flies which where quite “electrifying” to behold.

Not exactly sure where she was leading me. But I guess I should have ask her before we entered the stag station back on Dirtmouth. But no matter, as I soon found out anyway as we eventually entered a large but densely vegetated cavern with a big central structure right at its center.

A structures which kinda looked Victorian to me it if I had to make a comparison.

“Ok, what exactly is his place?” I finally asked as we stopped in front of its gate.

“This...”Horny began.”...are the Archives. Hallownest greatest collection of both knowledge and lore. This is the place where one can go to seek out answers which cannot be found anywhere else.” She answered before turning away from me. “Which is also the place where I should have gone to at the very beginning, but I didn’t because it was much further away from where I was.” I heard her mumbled to herself before she quickly composed herself again.

“Anyway, lets just head inside.” She suggested before passing through the gateway first.

As usual, I followed her. Crossing over a fairly long bridge above a bubbling, steaming river below it. A river filled with corrosive acid as Horny once brought up when I previously asked her about those random pockets of pools we came across on our way here.

And yet, these places are just filled with vegetation of all forms and sizes. Even though acid isn’t exactly the best place for most plants, if not all, to grow and thrive on. But then again, this is a strange new world with strange new rules.

So my suspension of disbelief are on an all time high here. Not that I had much to suspend off to begin with, before I even got here.

“Huh, funny. I would have expected for the Archives doors to be at least closed, and not wide open.” I heard Horny comment to herself which also brought be out of my own thoughts.

I looked up and found that she was right. The large metallic Cathedral size doors where indeed wide open. Allowing anyone brave or curious enough to simple walk in.

Like with us, well mostly me and my “see all and explore all” attitude.

“Free dips for me then.” I stated with a grin before marching right in.

“Hey, wait. You can’t just march in like that.” She called after me.

I was about to stop and rebuke her before I quickly remembered my at my last attempts in being all bold and adventurous.

So I just dropped it, and simply allowed her to once again take the wheel as she has done so far. At least doing so would allow me the freedom I need to look around a bit more as she is basically acting as my buffer zone for everything dangerous.

Hurrah for meat shields...uh I mean bodyguards.

Well technically bodyguards are just glorified meat shields in a more logical sense. But let's not get ahead of ourselves here. Otherwise I might actually start thinking about some damn good meat. Which in turn would just make me hungry

Damn I miss German schnitzel.

“German schnitzel with a pinch of Lemon on to it.”

“Ok now you are all just being sadistic. You void crittens probably don’t even know what a German Schnitzel taste like.” I argued out loud, which in turn garnered Horny’s attention as she looked over her shoulder.

“You know, a lot of bugs will think that you might be crazy if you keep spouting random stuff like that. Especially when out of nowhere.” She criticized.

I crossed my arms. “Mad, not crazy. There is a very distinct difference between these two.” I clarified which made horny shook her head.

“Ugh, why do I even bother.” I heard her mumbled as I continued to follow her. Our steppes echoing off the walls of this hallway, with no books or scrolls in sight. Not even another doorway for me to peek into.

This was starting to get boring. “Say, you said that this is an archive. So where exactly are all the books, scrolls or texts? Also it feels like as if we have been walking through the hallways for hours. When are they going to end?” I whined while dragging my feet through the ground.

Horny sighed. “For one, be patient and two, we have only been here for literally a minute and you are already complaining about that? Are you actually still a kid? Because the more I spend time with you, the more I am convinced that I am dealing with an actual child here. Because your behavior is just so...ridiculous. The worst I have seen so far.” She complained before stopping.

I stopped as well. “For one, I am an adult, a very big, strong, and...”I did the handsome pose.”... a very handsome adult.” I stated which made Horny groan. “And two...” I went back to my silly enthusiastic self. “I just wanted to get a reaction out of you for the sake of getting one. I mean...this chapter is already long enough with nothing significant having happened so far. A good actor always needs to bring his A game after all when performing for his audience. Even when it comes to the price of one's own sanity. No cost is too great for the loyalty of the fans. No cost. To. GREAT.” I announced with a strong but confident tone.

Horny though on her part just looked at me in utter confusion.

“What audience?” She eventually asked after a couple of moments.

I looked at her. “Well the void Children’s of course. These little fuckers require some grade A entertainment for them to shut up, and not fill my head with their constant whispers. You know how kids are don’t you?” I explained, making it sound like the most obvious thing ever.

But it is true, these little void chuckles are easily the most vocal group in the whole void. Demanding more sugar all the time with the bigger, more mature members of this dark realm completely ignoring their childish pleas. For good reasons.

Imagine these shadowy beings on a sugar rush. Kids high on sugar is not a pretty sight to behold indeed. I can say that with personal experience. Because I was a kid too.

“That...well...uhm?” Was all horny could muster, still sounding and looking quite confused.

“Hello, is someone there?”

We both froze, before we both turned our heads to whoever it was who called us.

It turned out to be none other than Quirrel. Peeking himself around a corner at the very end of this entrance hallways while holding a broom.

He even still wore the mask I gave him. Which is good. No point in wasting a good gift after all. Even if said gift it kinda reminds you of your dead girlfriend or whatever.

At least he is past that phase now. I hope.

“Quirrel? What are YOU doing here?” Horny asked after she regained her composure.

Quirrel perked up as he noticed my red clad companion in front of me before fully revealing himself to us.

“Well...”He began before resting the broom beside him. “...trying to be the Archives next caretaker. Me being the only surviving student of Monomon, it would make sense for me to take up her mantle and be the Archives next caretaker and to make sure that her years of hard work will be preserved for future generations. It was even her last wish, before I parted for my self exile.” He responded before leaning into his broom, looking and sounding quite tired.  
Horny just hummed before responding. “Alright, but can you also tell me why the doors to the archives are so wide open? Seriously, basically anyone or anything can just march right in. Even feral’s.” She pointed out, which was a good point.

“Well...”Quirrel began again.”...I left the main entrance open because I was trying to sweep this place up. As you can maybe tell.” He responded while stating to the broom next to him.

I watched as Horny raised an eyebrow at that. Even though she has none. “You are trying to sweep up the archives all by yourself?” She asked with a hint of disbelief.

Quirrel just rubbed his right arm awkwardly. “Well...it sounded like a good start at the time. Plus this place does look quite neglected, with all the dust and sooth pretty much everywhere. So I thought that trying to clean this place up first was a good idea.” He explained.

Horny was no impressed. “Well, that’s silly. The archives are huge, and you are just one bug. You need help if you really want to get this place back to its former glory.” She suggested, to which I could only agree.

I have met my fair share of workaholics in my past. A life style which is not healthy at all. Both physically and mentally especially.

But either way, Quirrel nodded. “I guess you are right lady Hornet. Though I honestly don’t know anyone who can maybe help me with this. I...really don’t know anyone.” He admitted while scratching his neck...or rather the spot where his neck would be.

Horny hummed. “Anyway, we are here because I was hoping to get access to this vast pool of knowledge that this place was famed for. IF you have nothing against it, that is, new archivist.” She asked, to which Quirrel shook his head.

“Oh of course not Lady Hornet. All 144 rooms filled with lore, history, testimonies and records are all open to you. From ancient literature to basic engineering and metallurgy, Soul magic and bug biology. I can maybe even help you lady Hornet with whatever it is you are looking for. I used to be Monomon’s student after all.” He offered.

“NERD!” I just had to call out which cause Quirrel to look at me for the first time.

“Oh it's you.” He said with surprise. “It's good to see you again friend. Alexander...was it?” He quickly greeted me before sounding thoughtful.

I just nodded, which made him smile...well as much as someone can smile with no visible mouth. In fact, it is kinda strange how easy it is for me to read another bugs expression.

I guess it must have something to do with being a bug myself, or just another trait that these void psychos have gifted me with. Eh, what works, works. I obviously won’t question it.

“Well...anyway.” Horny began. I am searching for something related to Hallownest’s old lores. About this kingdoms old past, going as far as even Hallownest itself if you have anything like.” Hornet eventually asked, which in turn cause Quirrel to look thoughtful.

“Hmmm...ancient lore huh? Well, I do believe that Monomon personal lead a research campaign to that if I am not mistaken. To study the numerous soul totems that dot these caverns. But that was YEARS ago. Basically during the first year when I became Monomon’s student.” He responded before gazing back at horny.

“But yes, I can lead you to a section where which may hold such information. If you wish my lady.” He added to which horny nodded.

“Very well lead on then.” She stated before we were back on track.

At least the scenery around us eventually changed as Quirrel guided us into a side corridor. From here this place still didn’t looked like an archive to me. In fact, I had absolutely no idea what I was looking at to be honest.

Large cylindrical tubes filled with acid, large glass boxes full of electric flies and a couple of monolith looking contraptions with green glowing text etched inside their...tubes? And that is not even mentioning the pools of hissing acid which were constantly below us.

Seriously this place feels more like a madman's laboratory then an archive. With all these tubes, tanks and wires sprawled about in every room. This place was slowly starting to feel quite uneasy. Strangely so, especially when a slight chill suddenly overcame me as Quirrel lead us into a large open room. A room surrounded by catwalks and a large pool of acid in the middle.

“What is this room? It is just a big open space with a pool of acid in the middle.” Horny asked after she stepped in. Which he provided.

“This room was used by Monomon for experimenting on Ooma’s. You know those large floating jellyfish which are native to Fog canyon? I am not exactly sure why she was keen on experimenting with these creatures. But I think it had something to do with “elevating their intellects” from feral’s state to a more self conscious one. But then...the infection happened.” He paused before continuing.” We were forced to take drastic measures. Recently, I even had to assist the little ghost in taking the last one down. Such a shame really, this was meant to be her proudest achievement. But in the end, it was halted and then crushed by the infection just like with so many other things within Hallownest. That damn infection.” He swore, as I could almost feel or sense his frustration towards this elusive infection.

Something felt very off here, and I didn’t know why.

I was about to ask Horny about it when the pool below us suddenly decided to be a jacuzzi as bubbles starting to form on its surface. Some even raising up and above the pool itself which got their attention.

“What the...what in Hallownest name is going o....” Horny was about to ask before the pool suddenly exploded. Showering the whole room in a spry of burning acid, which forced us to jump for cover.

I was of course the slowest of these two as I still got my fair share of acid sprayed both on my shell and my cape respectively. My cape easily faring the worse as parts of it got eaten away almost immediately by this incredibly lethal acid. Horny was even forced to move herself back in harm's way in order to pull my sorry slow ass back behind an outcrop on the wall to save me from further harm. Sacrificing piece of her own cloak as she did so.

“AH...FUCK. THE ACID EVEN BURN ON MY HANDS!” I screamed as I was trying to wipe some of the acid off my shell with my bare hands.

A very bad idea obviously.

“Would you stop your frantic dance and hold still. OR do you want even more acid to land on your precious little shell?” Horny argued back as she tried her best to keep me behind cover while also trying to help in getting all of this corrosive piss off of me. Mostly using pieces of her own cloak to absorb them and tossing the contaminated pieces off to the side.

“I HATE ACID I HATE...” I got cut off when a shadow suddenly cast itself right above us.

We both looked up, only for my eyes to immediately go wide at the sight or terror in front of me. Rising from above the cloud of lung degrading acid hovered the biggest piece of Jellyfish I have ever seen in my entire life. The entire thing was huge and sparking with lethal levels of electricity above its transparent skin which just added to the majesty or dread that this thing expelled. I said Lethal because I saw some of those sparks shoot off of this beast and impacting the wall on opposite to our own. Breaking off large pieces of the wall and leaving still glowing burn marks on its now ruptured surface.

“What the...I thought I and the little ghost killed the last one of its kind. Why is there another one of Monomon’s experiments still alive?” I heard Quirrel shout from his own cover. His shock and terror quite evident in his voice

Horny on her part readied her needle as she peeked her head around our cover. “Does it matter? Either way, one is still alive and needs to be struck down. Go retrieve your nail Quirrel, I could certainly use some help and killing this thing.” She ordered as a bolt of lightning nearly misses her and broke off another chunk of the wall beside me.

“Go-got it.” I heard Quirrel respond before I saw him leave his cover and made a direct beeline for the doorway we entered from.

Or rather he would have if the beast didn’t suddenly just gave out a huge roar which caused the entire room to shake and shook from its sheer volume.

How a jellyfish without a mouth can roar is beyond me but it did have the unfortunate effect in causing the rusty old gates above the doorways to fall down. Closing us in and trapping us with this gelatinous flying battery over there.

“Oh no, we are trapped.” Quirrel exclaimed in fear as he gazes at the now shut entrance slash exit.

“Gods darn it all.” Horny curse beside me before she fully stepped out into the open. Holding her needle firmly in her grasp as she faced down this over sized jelly bag with temper issues.

The thing again let out a massive roar and giving my every growing anxiety a run for its money.

“Find a way to get the gate open while I keep it busy.” She again ordered before charging the beast head first. Leaving Quirrel to try and get this gosh darn gate open and me to just sit there in a fetal position.

Hello there midlife crises, it is nice to meet you again.


	7. New power and a new goal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done. This one somehow gave me a lot of headaches to write, with a lot of back and worth.  
Please comment as to how this chapter looks and if it was written ok or not.
> 
> Furthermore, I have decided to give Alexander a bit of a journey to earn his title as the new Void King of Hallownest. I am sure some of you just want him to be king right away and start with the whole "rebuilding" and "improving" arc of this story. But I think I would be better to make Alexander earn his right to be King first by traveling across Hallownest, meeting the locals and different tribes and to complete his Ascension.
> 
> What are you opinions on this. I would love to know.
> 
> Anyway onto the chapter and thanks for reading it.

“YEAAAAAHAAAA!” Hornet screamed as she jumps charged the jellyfish once more. Striking the beast with her needle and pretty much getting the same result she got on her first couple of strikes on the things exterior. Which was nothing, with her needle just bouncing off the beasts transparent exterior with very little effect. She was basically making no progress whatsoever, especially when she is also constantly forced to be on the defensive as well. Dodging those lightning strikes as they came and not really getting a lot of opportunities to hit the thing in the first place.

She has to come up with something, or otherwise, we are all jelly food here.

“Argh...I can’t get this gate open.” I heard Quirrel groaned as he continued to struggle with that old rusty gate.

I would normally be inclined to help him, If I wasn’t already busy with my own problems here. Problems which revolve around me rocking back and forth in a fetal position while trying to calm my nerves.

The void beings inside my head where also busy trying their best in keeping me from going completely insane. Telling me very generic things like “that everything will be alright” and “that I should not worry.” You know, the typical stuff.

I appreciate the effort these guys were doing for me. But telling me things which my old psychiatrist used to tell me is honestly just like rubbing salt on an already open wound. I always hated that guy.

But not as much as I hated the random lightning strikes which zipping by me, which also shocked me back to the reality of my situation.

For better or for worse.

The thing even gave off another roar as I heard Hornets nail bounce of its skin once again.

Anxiety levels rising.

“AAH! CAN A GUY NOT FREAK OUT IN PIECE HERE?” I shouted while clutching my nonexistent ears.

I looked over at Quirrel, who was still busy in trying to reopen the gate with a rusty pole he must have found. Gazing past my cover, I could see that Horny was still keeping the beast busy.

Which is good, as it gave me then chance and the insensitive I needed to get off my lazy ass and do something as well for a change. Like helping Quirrel get this damn freaking gate open so that we can all, and especially me, escape this madness.

BAD madness. Not good one. There is a difference.

Either way, I quickly began looking for something that could help me as well. “A pole a pole. Where is a pole. A kingdom for a pole.” I thought to myself, before saying to myself “fuck it” before reaching underneath the gate and started to lift with all that I have.

Both me and Quirrel then began lift and pull together which ultimately did nothing. I say almost because the thing did budge for like a couple of millimeters before getting itself wedged.

So much for us trying to save the day by getting this damn gate open. In the end, all we achieve was getting this thing even more stuck than it already was. I gave the gate a solid kick in frustration while Quirrel simply dropped the pole in exhaustion.

“Hey look out.” We heard Hornet shout before a lightning bolt nearly missed us. Striking the wall right above us and sending both me and Quirrel flying in the opposite direction. Quirrel landed on a catwalk behind us while I was sent further away and almost fell into the acid pool below me if I didn’t grabbed onto a railing as quickly as I did.

My heart was pointing at this point as I held on for dear life while my vision was being clouded by the acidic vapor coming from the pool down below.

My hands where already slipping.

“Alex!” I heard Hornet shout before she was once again forced to dodge out of the way.

I only just realized then that the beast was practically right above me. Its electric tentacles just mere few meters away from where I was. I also only just realized how serious my situation was at that point. Stuck between a rock and a hard place.

I wanted to panic, but I also knew doing so won’t do me any good in trying to hold on. I was already losing strength inside my dinky little fingers.

“Quirrel, can you get up and help Alex down there.” I again heard Hornet shout while I was trying my best to pull myself out of this situation despite my new body failing on me somehow.

I was struggling to say the least. “He-HELP...I am slipping.” I shouted.

“Hold on.” Quirrel shouted back after he picked himself back up.” I am coming.”

At this point my tiny little fingers where starting to feel numb as I continued to helplessly dangle there at the edge of this death pool below me as the fight above me still raged on.

From the constant “boink” sound I was hearing I would say it was not yet going so well. That is until I heard a loud and very noticeable “slash”.

The best roared again which almost made me lose my grip.

“Here, hold onto this.” Quirrel shouted as I saw him reach out to me with the metal pole he used earlier.

I tried to reach out for it with my right hand before I suddenly found myself in the worst pain possible. My muscles seized up before I started to spaz out.

I lost my grip then and there and fell down into the pool below me. The last thing I saw before hitting the acid down below was Quirrel’s horrified face before I disappear behind a layer of thick vapor. I then slammed into the pool below before everything around me turned yellow.

A trail of black mass was rising from my right side as I slowly descended deeper into my grave.

There was no pain, no panic and no more thoughts at all. All I did was, or rather the only thing I could do was slowly allow myself to sink further as my muscles still refused to even make a twitch.

My vision eventually turned black as the last light from above slowly faded away.

It turned dark and then cold.

.............................................................................................................................................

“Welcome back Void chosen. Your premature demise was...almost expected.” Some disembodied stated as I regained consciousness.

I felt confused at first, before I quickly realized that I was back. Back inside the void, in the place where it all started.

Though this time...this time I could actually see what the void is. Yeah, stranger how you can see a void which is meant to be nothing at all. At least in the mind of most people.

What I actually got to see this time was a sea of shadowy clouds and towering vortex off into the distance. With a Twilight themed sky capping up this world around me. A sky which was just an open canvas of aurora’s of many different hues of night blue, green and waves purple. Colors which danced, mixed and matched with one another in a spectacular display of seizure inducing madness.

A truly marvelous sight indeed. I just wish I had my cellphone to take a picture of it.

“Listen to me Void chosen and listen clearly. Your ascension has not been completed. Your current from is weak and frail. You are easy prey to those who wish to harm you in this harsh world, unless you complete your full transformation in becoming our avatar.” The voice stated which roused me out of my musings.

I again felt confused. “Uh...ok. But wait...haven’t you guys already changed me when you kidnapped me from my own dream?” I asked before looking around for the source of this disembodied voice. Only to for me to note more of this strange new realm around me. Spotting a few large black structures off into the distance. Which architectural style is kinda unknown to me. At least from this distance.

“No.” The voice answered. “The lighthouse in the place the bugs of Hallownest called “The Abyss” has stunted your ascension. You need to now seek out the physical remnants of its past you full fill your true potential.” It added which just gave me more questions than answers.

I scratched me head. “Uh...ok and what are those?” I again asked.

The voice did not fail me. “These remnants of the past are what the mortals of Hallownest call “Soul totems”. One of your companions should know what they are. Tell her that you need to seek out the primordial once. The largest once that dot the lands of the old kingdom in order to complete your ascension. More will be revealed to you once you find the first one. For now, return champion. Full fill your destiny upon these lands and return the true meaning of the void to the denizens of Hallownest. You have a long path ahead of you Void chosen.” The disembodied voice again answered.

I was about to ask more questions before it rudely interrupted me. The asshole.

“This void spirit here will guide you back to the mortal realm and help you with your current...predicament. Stay steadfast now Void chosen. Because your trip back into the materium will be somewhat...shaky at first. But do not fred, you will get used to it.” He explained, before a void being started to materialize right in front of me.

It kinda looked like one of those void children with its unique horn set, only a tiny bit taller and with more...wavering black tentacles compared to the others.

Not very creative these “void beings”. But hey, I am not one to judge as simplicity has its own complexity. In some...artistic way.

Either way, the newcomer gave me a small nod which I returned with a casual wave.

“I shall call you Steve from now on if you are going to be my spiritual companion.” I stated to it...or him. Which just made him tilt his head.

“You're also welcome Steve for having a gender too. Use it...wisely.”

“Go with haste now Void Chosen. I am sure your companions are already worried about you as we speak. Send him back to the mortal world.” The voice suddenly ordered.

Steve simply nodded before he started to fly circles around me for whatever reasons. That reason was promptly made clear though when a void made vortex began to form around me.  
I then found myself completely in cased in it, before my body started to tingle. I then suddenly found shooting upwards through the vortex in breakneck speeds without any buildup or warnings.

I could barely even keep my eyes open at the sheer velocity I was going. Flying through a tunnel of swirling void, space and time, dimension, and past that one backyard of apparently belongs to an elderly couple living somewhere in Australia.

This was travel on a whole new level. But on a whole new level of uncomfortable.

“MY SPACE BALLS ARE GETTING STREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!!!” I screeched while I was busy breaking through every single law of time and space that there is.

Spaghettification is actually a thing apparently. Not sure what is worse, getting “spermcelled” or getting turned into a “space noodle”?

I let you be the judge.

.............................................................................................................................................

*ROAR

“Ugh...what...what happened? Where is Alex?” Hornet asked as she landed next to Quirrel after a successful strike at the best.

Quirrel on his part just stood there, gazing down into the pool as he couldn’t find the words to really explain what he had just witnessed.

He just witnessed a bug, a bug he only recently saw as a friend, fall down into the acid pit below them.

If only he had his nail with him to help fight the beast. Then Alex would most likely be still alive and not dissolving now at the bottom of this pool.

Quirrel lowered his head in grief while clenching his fists. “I couldn’t get to him in time. He got struck by the beast and feel into the acid below.” He whispered before closing his eyes. Ignoring the danger that was still above him.

Hornet eyes immediately widen, before her gaze fell at the spot where the little void spawn used to be just a few moments ago. Hornets heart skipped a bit as she too found herself gripped with grief at the loss of another innocent life.

But not just that. He was supposed to be Hallownest’s next hope and she failed miserable in protecting him, like how she should have. Just like how she should have done a better job in protected both her home, her friends and her family as well.

She felt like an absolute failure. Ready to just collapsed to her knees and to give in to her own guild. To her own shortcomings.

But she didn’t, she couldn’t, not with that...THING still living and mocking her. She soon found herself boiling with rage as she gazed back up at the beast which has robbed her of her best chance of redemption.

She was poised to kill, even with her bare hands if she has too.

Her grip tightened around her needle as stared down her foe. A look of bloody murder etched within her eyes, a look which would easily cause even the most seasoned of warriors to back off.

She readied herself, before charging at the beast head on with the intention of driving her needle as deep as she could into its gelatinous form.

Dancing a weaving herself through the constant barrages of electric fire send towards her with the grace and finesse of a dancer. Not stopping for anything, even when few of the Uumuu’s attacked clipped her.

She fought through the pain as she only had one purpose. To kill this freaking thing.

She then eventually spotted an opening, as she lowered herself into a crouched before leaping up into the air as high as she could. Holding her threaded needle up above her head for one might blow.

“YOU SHALL PERISH FOR YOU CRIMES BEAST!” She screamed before driving the needle as hard as she could through the creatures head.

The oversized Uumuu roared as static started building up throughout its skin which also affected Hornet.

Though she held on. Resisting the pain coursing through her body as best she could while tightened her grip around her needle. Especially when the Uumuu started to spin and trash around itself in an attempt to shake its foe off.

Something which Hornet quickly took advantage off by securing the thread around her arm before letting go. Using the momentum of her fall to swing herself around the creature again and again until her silk was almost depleted.

She then swung herself back down, landing on the opposite side of the room. She then yanked against her thread as hard as she could, causing the bindings around the beast to snap shut.

The beast roared as Hornet continued to pull harder and harder. Trying to use her smooth but very strong silk to incapacitating it or simply snare it.

The beast though still fought hard. Pulling against hornets binding while shooting random bolts of lightning all across the room. Damaging the room even further and giving hornet an even harder time in keeping the beast bind.

She was slowly being dragged towards the pool despite her best efforts.

She was clearly losing the struggle here. But one she HAD to win. Otherwise her both her efforts and grief would have been for nothing.

Her pride was on the line, quite literally in fact. Along with her life if she can’t succeed.

“I will...not go down...not here...not now...”She wheezed as her arms and legs where slowly starting to feel the strain she was forcing them through.

It was just a matter of time before she would lose this struggle regardless of her efforts and be dragged into the pit along with Alex.

If only Quirrel would get off his lazy ass and actually do something in bringing this beast down and not stare wide eyed at the acid pool below him.

Nail of not, he would certainly be a much better help then doing absolutely nothing.

What was he even...

“The Acid its...turning black!?” Quirrel commented out as Hornet was slowly being pulled towards the edge of the pool.

“Huh?” Was all Hornet could think before a massive pillar of pure void shot out from the pool behind her and immediately impaled the Uumuu with a loud and sickening slash. Leaving Hornet with nothing but confusions as her cord snapped. Causing her to almost lose her balance.

Both her and Quirrel quickly found themselves at a loss for words as they gaze up at the now impaled beast. Watching as its bulk got slowly encased by a band of black tendrils before it fully disappeared underneath their dark twisting layers.

The beast gave off one last pathetic wail before it fully disappeared beneath their grasp. Twisting and moving even further as the sphere formed prison quickly began to dissolve into black dusk. Dusk which began to rain down into the pitch black pool down below it, along with the pillar soon after. The pool then started to bubble up. Creating thick clouds of black miasma from its midst. Which soon flooded the entire room.

Both Hornet and Quirrel where forced to take shelter as the mist was soon accompanied by supernatural winds coming from the pool itself which also cleared out the room of it foreboding presence.

Once the air was clear though, both Hornet and Quirrel stepped out of their covers to gaze down at the now empty pool.

What they saw left them speechless. That is, until Hornet suddenly jumped down. Completely ignoring the still remaining pockets of miasma and void which where still hanging around at the bottom of the pool.

She couldn’t care less though, she had to reach Alexander's body to make sure he was still alive or not. Even though she could tell even from her perspective that his shell looked badly eaten away. Which obviously did not forebode any good signs that he might be.

But still, Hornet had to be certain...for his sake, not for hers. To still save his life, if it was still possible.

So she had to be swift, as she jogged her way over to Alexander's body to have a closer look at him. She kneeled down in front of him while assessing the damage, and placing her hands on both his head and chest to feel for any signs of life.

Her heart sank when she didn’t.

“No...” She whispered as she lowered her head in grief. This time for good as she closed her eyes. Fighting the urge to weep for him. Even though she barely knows him.

Why is she feeling so attached and responsible to this little void spawn? Is it because he is supposed to be special? A new hope for Hallownest to see it rise up from the ashes. Or is it because he kinda reminds her of some previous vessels. Vessels which kinda had the same child like attitude he has. Which is why they never really lived as long as they could have. Simply because they weren’t as pure as her father wanted them to be.

Or was she maybe...

*GASP!

She almost jumped out of her cloak. “Alex...your, your alive. Are you ok?” She quickly asked after recovered from her thoughts.

Alex just coughed, before looking up at Hornet with barely open eyes.

“Horny...have you seen the number of the guy who hit me?” He asked before coughing once more.

Hornet just shook her head. “Your alright. If you are already well enough to start boasting your typical nonsense then you must be alright.” She sighed with relief.

“Heh. Well... it's either that or listening to my whiny all day? And believe me...”He dramatically paused. “You don’t want to hear me whine all day. It's the worst, more annoying than me being “childish” as you always like to call me.” He wheezed, before giving off a few more coughs.

“Damn...you don’t have any coffee on you...don’t you? I could really use some right now.” He asked with a sore tone.

Hornet just shook her head. “No, but I think it would be a much better idea for us to get out of here first. Can you...move?” She asked, to which Alex paused.

He immediately tried to get up on his own strength, only for him to collapse soon after with a loud groan. Hornet thankfully caught him before he could actually hit the ground.

He hissed, before he raised his right arm to have a look at it. Quickly noting the large chunks missing from it thanks to the acid.

He sighed. “This probably should hurt a lot more than it actually does. Not sure if I should like that or not.” He commented before he slowly began to close his eyes after giving off a long tried sigh, which Hornet didn’t liked.

She shook him. “No...you will NOT just die like that. You have survived this far. We can still get you some help and...” She was about to continue before she noticed something moving out of the corner of her eye.

Her eyes went wide at what she saw.

The puddle of residue void where moving. Creating streams along the floor which where moving towards them.

She quickly began to look around and noted that the other puddles where doing the same thing. Creating thread thing streams where sneaking through cracks and dents along the bottom floor.

“What is going on?” She thought to herself as the jet lack streams where drawing closer and closer.

She eventually was forced to step away out of safety reasons as the tiny streams of void began to essential flow right underneath his body.

Hornet watched from a reasonable distance as more and more void was streaming into Alexanders still form. Watching as his body was quickly restored to its original state as more and more was streaming into him at an ever increasing paste. Cloaking Alexander in a dark shadowy mist as the last puddle of void where streaming into his body.

Then the mist around him suddenly exploded. Forcing Hornet to shield herself in anticipation. But instead of getting hit by a blast, she instead found herself getting pulled by an unseen force.

At one second she was standing at the bottom of the pool, and in the next she was standing right next to its edge with Quirrel giving off a surprised yelp right in front of her.

“What in the...how did you do that?” He asked surprised.

Hornet was about to reply when she noticed that he wasn’t exactly looking at her. But rather at Alex who was standing right next to her. Still slightly cloaked in shadows which quickly dissipated from his form. Revealing a fully restored and able to stand Alexander.

He opened his eyes for the first time before looking at his fixed arms and hands with a hint of realization.

“Oh...so that’s what he was talking about.” He muttered.

“Talking about who?” Hornet asked which brought Alex back into reality.

He looked up at her with a smile. “Well, what do you think?” He asked while standing tall and proud. His enthusiasm back to healthy state.

Hornet tilted her head. “Think about what?” She asked in confusion.

“Well about my new ninja powers?” He elaborated while pointing a thump to himself. “Pretty sweet don’t you think? And all for a low low price of nearly getting myself killed by an over sized jellyfish. Not to shabby if I say so myself.” He added proudly. Acting as if his near death experience never happened at all.

Which probably didn’t with his unpredictable attention span.

Both Hornet and Quirrel where just stock silent with confusion as he started to ramble on about how he got his powers, the true image of the void, and some void spirit called Steve he met at the void world.

Overall, Alex was back. For the better or the worse. Probably for the worse for a certain lady of Hallownest.

Hornet had stop him eventually. “Ok STOP.” She called out. “For starters, its nice to know that you are back to your old self...as annoying as that is. But from what I understand...”She paused to give her theory a bit more thought to prevent herself from sounding like and idiot. “...you can basically use your new void based ability to warp around places at any direction? With a limit range as far as I understand.” She theorized, trying her best to piece together his high speed ramblings which would be impossible to make sense for most ordinary bugs.

Yo her credit she was right, as Alex just nodded.

“Pretty much. I mean, just imagine how overpowered it might be if my new ‘Shadow warp’ as I like to call it, would have the ability to literally warp through time and space. I mean, we gotta keep this story interesting after all. No one likes and overpowered character...unless done right.” He announced with his usual quirks.

Hornet on her end just sighed at his usual nonsense before gazing back at the still locked doorway to her left.

“Anyway, can you warp yourself to the other side of that darn gate and find a way to open it? As much I am interested in learning more about this glorified critter pen, this room has sadly lost its...appeal in my opinion.” She stated before looking up at the large hole and crack that the void pillar has left behind on the ceiling.

A still fresh reminder of the physical and emotional stress she just went through.

Alex nodded. “Sure thing horny. Everything for a fine lady such as yourself.” He responded making his way towards said gate.

“And stop calling me HORNY!” She screamed after him.

“Horny huh...quite a nice nick name if you ask me. It sounds cute.” Quirrel piped in, which earned him a death glare from the former princess of Hallownest.

Quirrel quickly backed off as he shut his mouth. Good, because one more words and she might have thrown Quirrel into the pool next to them.

How he would get out of its smooth floors and walls would have been his problem.

Alexander on his end, was far too busy trying to concentrate on his new power to really take note of their Quarrels. Having received this power only recently made it obviously difficult for him to do consistently.

For now he needed to focus on his inner void before he could recreate the same effect.  
With enough concentration and almost giving off a void fart because of that. Alexanders efforts were finally rewarded as he his body quickly disappeared in a cloud of back mist before reappearing again on the other side pretty much instantly.

His body quickly reformed as he made a “yes” motion with his fist in celebration of his amazing feat in giving reality the middle finger.

The mad man can now teleport. Beware reality beware.

“Ok...what exactly I am looking for?” He openly wondered while looking around the gate entrance for any clues.

He quickly notices something. “Huh...never noticed that lever right against that wall over there when we first entered. Maybe I should try it?” He wondered out loud before making his way to said lever to pull it. And pull it HARD.

One part of him was being cautious in pulling it though, while another couldn’t possibly care less what would happened as he just wanted to get this story move along. So with a little dose of “zero fucks given” and his child like curiosity. Alex pulled on the vessel sized lever before stepping back and waiting for what would happen next.

To his surprise it actually worked. As the rusty old gate started to shake and move, before slowly disappearing into the wall above it.

The gate was opened, much to the joy and satisfaction of the occupants still waiting on the other side. Quirrel was the first to leave the room post haste followed by Hornet. Who then promptly gave Quirrel a mild glare once she was out as well.

“Next time keep your nail with you at all times. Hallownest is still a feral place. Filled with dangers even without the Infections.” She criticized.

Quirrel nodded. “Yeah, I guess you're right. By the way...” He paused while looking at her. “...what about your needle? It should still be back in there somewhere if it didn’t get devoured and then dissolved by the void back then. Don’t you want to go look for it?” He asked, which was a fairly good point.

She shook her head. “No, why bother even? I mean, I have a couple of spare once back in Deepnest anyway. So it's no issue.” She responded.

“Say...” Alex began. “What is this ‘infection’ everyone here keeps talking about? I am just curious it's all. Was there maybe an epidemic before I got void snatched to this world here? Did I maybe missed all the good stuff?” He asked while looking up at the duo.

“Well...” Quirrel began while rubbing the back of his neck.

Hornet took the ropes though. “I will tell you once we get ourselves to a more “inviting” looking environment instead of staying around in this dark and empty hallway which is honestly starting to creep out. Plus I am quite tired after that unexpected fight. A place to rest would be appreciated. I am sure the archives have a place like that somewhere. Preferable located at an area where giant jellyfish monster aren’t sleeping beneath the acid pits.” She suggested before giving the Pill bug to her right a knowing look.

Quirrel quickly caught on to that. “Oh yes...yes I know of a safe place where one can have a breather. Its actually not that far from here, I can also lead you there if you want?” He stated to which Hornet nodded.

“Yes please, but preferable on a route which is not leading us past anymore of Monomon’s creature enclosures. I don’t have a weapon anymore.” She responded, to which Alex could only agree.

As much fun as getting new powers are. Dying to get them is certainly not on top of his wish list of things to do in order to get his greedy little fingers on some juicy new ninja fuckery. Or whatever else the void has up its ass to fart out.

That just reminded him.

“Horny, I have something to tell you.” He suddenly announced before Quirrel had the chance to lead them.

“For the last time stop calling me HORNY!” She shouted, regretting the fact now that she doesn’t have a needle anymore to threaten with.

Alex wouldn’t care either way. He likes calling her horny. Just to get on her nerves.


	8. The Hero's Journey begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one this time, and quite dialogue heavy too.
> 
> That's all, hope you enjoy.

“So, basically this infection was caused by a jealous acting moth Goddess who turned the bugs of Hallownest into mad driven drones? Man...and I thought I had social issues.” I commented.

Hornet nodded. “More or less yes, in a more condensed version. This infection...or rather the curse as some call it, has claimed countless lives and has brought this kingdom nearly to the brink of ruin, if it wasn’t for a young brave vessel sacrificing itself to permanently banish the infection for good along with its source. Its action has saved the future of Hallownest, if it even has a future that is.” She responded with a side glance towards me.

I just hummed. “Well that’s good I guess. I mean the void didn’t exactly allowed me to take some aspirin pills or flu shots with me when it decided to suddenly couch nap me from...well my couch. But then again...” I paused as a thought entered me. “...being already as mad as I am would have maybe made me immune to the maddening effects of this so called infection. I mean, can you imagine? A guy like me becoming even madder with the help of this infection? IT would be a loud house I tell you, a loud house.” I announced.

“Yes...” Hornet simply responded with a horrified shiver. “It truly would have been the end of days if someone like YOU got infected by the Moth Goddess curse. No mind or soul would be safe from your childish antics and nonsense. It would truly be some dark times.” She added, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

I looked at her. “Hey, is that supposed to be an insult?” I asked with an accusing tone.

She glared back at me. “So, what if it is?” She challenged me. Shoving her face close to my face.

“Well...” I began before giving her a smug grin. “I could just start making fun of the fact that it now kinda looks as if you are trying to kiss me in just how close your are to my face. I feel quite charmed. Really.” I announced while acting quite posh and noble.

Horny just blinked, before quickly retracting herself in disgust with a faint blush seeping through her mask.

I never knew that masks could blush. But hey, new world new rules, why even question that.

“I do have to say, it did look like as if you were about to kiss Alex there with how you...”

“Quirrel.Be.Quiet.” Hornet hissed which did the trick.

I was just inwardly laughing at Horny’s expression and just how simple it is to push her bottoms. I would even say so far that I have found a jackpot in her. Tsundere are just a rarity where I am from. Usually just an Anime thing for the most part.

“Ugh...why I am even still sitting on this bench if I could search for the information myself.” Horny suddenly stated before she got up and did exactly that. Making me sad that she finally did the smart thing.

“Clever girl.”

Though on a more personal note, this also made me remember to actually tell her about the stuff the void has told me. Funny that I somehow forgot to do so. But then again, I was to busy asking her about this brain infecting goddess cancer while also thinking about ways as to how to use my newly acquired powers for selfish reasons.

Like warping myself into the back of a local coffee shop and stealing myself a good portion of their stock for personal consumption. IF, this world even has a DAMN coffee shop that is. I swear the more I wait the more impatient to finally receive my cup of joy. OR maybe cheese...yes I will never let this go, plus this also just made me realize that I really haven’t eaten or drunk anything since I got here.

Is that maybe an issue? I mean, I am not exactly feeling hungry nor thirsty. The sensation is there but it's not like I NEED it.

I momentarily pushed these thoughts out of my head as I focused back on the task at hand. Otherwise I would never get off this bench which would bore the legions of void children’s watching us.

And I know how it feels to be bored. I should know, because I’m feeling quite bored right now.

With that I quickly hopped off this bench and headed to wherever Hornet has disappeared too. It is quite convenient that the reading area where we just were is actually just a stone throw away from the so called “archives” to which Quirrel was meant to guide us.

He just simply forgot that this was the case. Which can happen to any man or woman to be honest. Though as expected, Hornet was not pleased once she found out.

“Hey wait up.” I called after her after I spotted her looking up at a truly massive looking bookshelf filled with knowledge of who knows what.

Hornet as a response just sighed before turning her head to look at me.

“What is it?” She asked with a flat tone.

I came to a halt once I reached her. Taking a few moments to catch my breath because running isn’t exactly my strong suit, not until adrenaline comes into play at least.

“Wait...give me a few more seconds.” I huffed out before standing straight to look at her. “I have something to tell you. And no it's not a joke or nonsense filled as you always like to criticize. Its actually...something very important for once.” I explained, which certainly got her interest.

“Oh, and what might that be?” She asked with an obvious hint of skepticism behind her tone.

I then started to tell her everything the void told me. About me having to seek some remnants of the past and things which the big invisible guy called “the primordial once”.

Hornet skepticism slowly turned into that of genuine interest as my explanation slowly came to its point.

She began to hum in the end while rubbing her chin. “Primordial once? Could be those massive soul totems which are scattered about all across Hallownest? It is believed that these structures where remnants of a long forgotten past, even before Hallownest itself. A Kingdom which worshiped the void.” She wondered out loud.

I nodded. “Yes that is exactly what I just explained. You are just quoting my own words here.” I pointed out, which she ignored.

Rude.

“Hey Quirrel.” She called out. “Do you have any information of something called. The primordial totems?”

“Primordial Totems you say?” Quirrel responded before poking his head from behind a shelf.

We both turned towards him as he tapped his chin in thought.

“Primordial, primordial. I do think I have read or heard something similar to that. Though it was quite a long time ago if I remember it correctly. Like way back when I was still Monomon’s student.” He stated.

“Well, can you recall your memories further?” Horny asked.

“Hmm...well let me see?” He mumbled while looking at the shelves in front of him.

Out of curiosity I did the same. Only to see stacks upon stacks of tablet, scrolls made of...silk maybe and a few old school looking books which look old as shit. It is quite curious to me though just how many tablets there are instead of something more familiar like those books and scrolls.

Maybe recording things on stone is a bit more convenient for these bugs then using paper? Could be, I mean there are rocks and stone literally everywhere in this underworld kingdom known as Hallownest.

“Wait...I think I remember something.” Quirrel suddenly announced before he gave us a gesture to follow him. Which we did. Because why not?”

“I have seen a topic like that here somewhere. A local Archivist at the time was really keen in talking about this to his fellow colleagues. But sadly the infection claimed him before he could really start to make strives with his research. His original notes should still be here somewhere. I stumbled upon them when I was sorting out some of these tablets alphabetically. Not the most enjoyable task I have to say, especially when there is literally thousands upon thousands of tablets to sort through.” He lengthy explain along the way before he finally stopped in front of a particular looking shelve which honestly just looks every other shelve around it.

He began scanning through its content before eventually perking up at something.

“Aha, here it is?” He announced before pulling out a tablet. “These are his old research notes. Still in pretty good condition after all these years.” He added which made me scoff.

“Pfff, of course they are. They are slabs of stone after all.” I commented which got Quirrels attention.

“Actually they are made of Nepean Sandstone to be more precise, not just some simple stone.” He elaborated.

“Eww, NERD!” I called out, causing him to raise a brow at me.

“...right, anyway as I states these are his notes.” He repeated before handing the first one to Hornet which she took.

She then started to read it, which in turn made me very curious as I tried to tippy toe myself up towards whatever it is she is reading, before realizing that I don’t have any toes to stand on, or actual feet for that matter.

I frown before doing the “gimme gimme” gesture with my hands which she took note off.

“Ugh, you really are a child sometimes.” She sighted before handing me the piece. Only for me to look at it in mental silence.

“I...can’t read this.” I stated, much to Hornets surprise.

“You can’t? But you read those plaques up on the Howling cliffs just fine. How can you read divine text and not the basic Hallownistic language?” She asked.

I just shrugged before handing the tablet back which she took after a small pause.

“Well...” Quirrel announced.” I can easily teach you how to read little friend, if you have the time that is. Its not that hard once you get the basics right.” He offered to which I tapped my chin.

“Maybe, but now is not the time. We have some Primordial’s to search for.” I pointed out, trying to be the rational one for the first time.

But don’t get used to it. Further nonsense shall assume afterwards.

Horny nodded before going back in reading the tablet.

“The Primordial’s are a small collection of massive totem shaped structured made of solid void, similar to the smaller once which are known to dot the lands of Hallownest. Why these massive once are called the Primordial’s is unknown to me. But judging from my study and research into Hallownest’s ancient history, it is believed that these...totems...are in fact more like Idols then simply totems. Idols which where most likely used for worship or places to conduct ancient rituals. What exactly these ancient precursors where worshiping and who these Idols were meant to depict is still a mystery to me. But further research and study into this subject shall yield more answer in the upcoming future. Sign: Archivist Teno Beetlehorn from the library at the City of Tears. So he was a beetle then.” Horny concluded before turning the tablet around to see if there is more on its backside.

Their wasn’t

Quirrel nodded to that. “Well yes, Teno was quite the hardworking fella back in the day. But also a bit posh as he was a semi noble too.” He explained before pulling out a piece of folded paper from between the two more slaps he was still holding.

“What is that?” Horny asked.

“I think this is a map which marks the location of these ancient Idols.” He answered before opening it up. “Yup its a map.” He confirmed before showing to both me and horny.

“Hey, that is perfect.” Horny announced before taking the map.

I raised a brow at that. “Huh...how convenient, a map underneath all the information we are looking for and all located pretty in one place?“ I began before crossing my arms. “It very convenient, too convenient even. Almost as if we are in a...Video game.” I announced while looking at you. Dear viewer.

Hornet just look at me strangely. “What...are you talking about again? She asked as she always does.

I shrugged. “Oh nothing, more references from my home world.” I brushed off.

“Your...world?” Quirrel asked.

“Oh yeah, Alex here is APPARENTLY from a completely different world. Not sure if I should believe him. But his his outlandish behaviors and strange quirks do make it plausible. But then again you never know, with him I mean.” She explained while looking at semi suspicious.

Quirrel perked up a that. “Is that true? Oh that sounds just so incredible. A visitor from another world. Just imagine the possibilities,the cultural exchange, language, people, and customs. Maybe even new magic or technologies, the opportunities are endless.” He announced with much glee behind his tone.

Both me and Hornet just looked at him as he started to rant off in excitement.

“I like him, at least he believes me.” I pointed out with a smile.

“Well no one is perfect.” She judged.

I looked up at her. “Meaning that you too are not perfect either Lady try hard.” I pointed out again, which made her scoff.

“I never said I was perfect to begin with.” She clarified before going back to her map.

“Anyway we should probably get going. Those Idols don’t find themselves you know.” She stated before rolling up the map and stowing it away somewhere inside her cloak.

I nodded. “Yes, let's get this plot moving.” I added before following her.

“Wait, you two are already leaving? But...but I have so many questions for Alex here. About his world, costumes and culture.” He asked, sounding quite disappointed.

“Maybe another time.” I semi-promised as we made it to the door.

“Oh...well ok. Good luck on your ventures then. You two are welcome to come back anytime. I will be here, maintaining these archives...all alone...maybe I am overestimating myself here.” I heard him mumbled to himself as we left the room. Heading back to the hallways and hopefully towards the next adventure with no exploding bubbles or floating batteries in sight.

I already got electrocuted once, which is all I need.

“Say, where exactly are we going? Where is closest Idol from where we are?” I asked after we exited the archives from the same front door from which we entered.

Hornet hummed as she pulled out the map. “Well...closest one would be down in Deepnest. Which is perfect as I need a new needle and thread for my spool.” She answered.

I hummed to myself. “Huh, Deepnest huh? Sounds like a fun place to be.” I stated with much glee.

Oh how wrong I was.


	9. Deepnest is darker then a Cow's ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that is took so long. But hey, better late then never I suppose. Hope you all like this chapter.

“AHH SOMETHING TOUCHED MY LEG!” I screamed for the tenth time in a row as something long and slimy touched my leg from beyond the darkness. This Deepnest is apparently darker than an old Bulls butt hole, as my uncle used to say it.

Why? Well we don’t talk about that. Especially when something else suddenly touched my leg again. Causing me to jump up into Horny’s arms which almost made her lose her footing.

She quickly glared at me once the element of surprise has subsided.

“What are you doing?” She asked while still holding me mind you.

I just smile at her. “Hitching a ride on you?” I responded casually.

“Eeeh...nope.” She simply stated before dropping me like rock hard.

She then continued on. Not really minding if I am following her or not.

“Hey wait up. Don’t leave me in the dark...literally.” I called after her as I tried to catch up, only for me to bump into her back which almost throwing her over.

She quickly turned herself around and glared at me again. “What in the name of the Gods in wrong with you today. You are acting more obnoxious than you usually do.” She almost shouted while I was to busy picking myself up.

I glared back up at her in kind. “Well excuuuuuuuuuuse me princess for not being able to see in this dark shit hole you call DEEEEEEEPNEST. Is getting a flashlight or a lantern first before getting here a bit too much to ask or do you navigate these dark damp tunnels on memory alone?” I argued causing her to blink.

“Actually, I do navigate these tunnel on memory alone. But if you really need light so badly then you could have just said so. I have a Lumafly Lantern which we can use. Which should prevent you from getting scared at everything or bumping into me.” She stated, which in turn caused me to look up at her in silence.

“You really do lack foresight don’t you?” I criticized as she pulled out a tiny lamp from underneath her cloak.

“No I don’t. I usually travel alone, so forgive me if I am not used to it.” She remarked back before giving the lantern a small shake which made it light up. Or rather the Firefly’s looking things inside of it. Though a proper flashlight would have been better in my opinion.

“Their, your happy?” She asked almost mockingly.

I tapped my chin in thought. “Ehh...could be a little brighter. But it shall suffice.” I commented with a critical voice, which made her groan before leading the way once more.

“Just stick close and nothing should touch you.” She stated.

She surly doesn’t have to tell me twice as I did just that. Keeping close to the bright red lady and making sure I don’t step on any sticky webs. Which slowly became more frequent the deeper we went.

“Ok...uh...is this a spider den or something?” I asked after a couple of minutes.

“Actually...”She began. “...we are closing in towards my old home. The silk waver den, where I spend a large portion of my childhood there. Along with my mother.” She responded.

“Oh, I see.” I rubbed my chin. “In that case I would love to meet your mother so she can show me all of her family photos when you were still in your diapers.” I announced with glee, which in turn, caused Horny to sigh.

“She is dead. So don’t bother.” She flatly stated without looking back.

“Oh...” I responded. “Now I feel like an asshole...which doesn’t feel good.” I added.

“You sure have a very foul language sometimes. Has YOUR mother never taught you manner?” She asked, most likely trying to change the subject.

“Yes she did, but then my uncle told me otherwise, so did school and eventually the internet.” I casually responded before accidentally stepping onto one of those webs and almost face planting the floor.

I immediately began to try and yanked out my leg out of this mess, but to no avail. This is exactly what I was worried about. Huge wep, me tiny bug looking thing, equals me getting stuck on web.

“Uh...horny I am stuck can you maybe help me?” I asked as I look at her.

She looked back at me, only for her eyes to widen, which is not a good sign.

“Alex. Don’t. Move. Or you are going to attract the feral once.” She warned me with a dreadful tone.

“Uhhh...I think I already did.” I responded, suddenly not feeling so enthusiastic anymore. Webs obviously mean spider. I am not exactly an arachnophobia but big, hairy, eight legged spiders who can bite me is not exactly high on my favorite list of creatures.

Which got quickly solidified when a set of glowing white eyes suddenly pierced through the shadows far above me. Eyes which look quite hungry if I had to guess.

“Horny, what is that thing?” I asked as it slowly started to move.

“Its a Deepling, get yourself out of there your FOOL.” She shouted as the thing came closer.

I began to yank on my leg. “I am trying, but I am stuck.” I screamed while trying my best to get my leg out.

“Wait...I have an idea. I can use my warpy warp.” I mumbled to myself as I quickly started to concentrate.

The thing...or deepling as she called it eventually revealed itself from and gave of a long loud screech which made me flinch. Losing my concentration.

“He is not you lunch.” I heard Horny shout as she threw a small but sharp looking piece of mental at it which at least distracted it for a little while. She then rushed me and grabbed me, before trying to pull me out of this mess herself while the things was recovering from Horny’s attack.

“Ahh...pull my faster!” I shouted while yanking on my leg as well.

“Ok...one...two...three...NOW.” She counted before pulling as hard as she could.

It worked, the web holding my leg snapped which freed me from its bind. And not a moment to soon as the Deepling soon recovered, before giving off a screech and spitting at us.

“Dodge!” She declared, before pushing me and herself away from its trajectory.

I of course hit the ground hard. Because, why not?

“Its spit highly acidic and poisonous at the same time. We better run before it can spit at us again.” She quickly stated after she got up, pulling me alongside her because everything is just going a bit too fast for me to process. If I had my COFFEE then this wouldn’t be such a damn problem.

Either way, I simply took her advice to heart as I sprinted away from this “Deepling” as fast as I could before rounding a corner. We both then stopped, catching out breaths as I supported myself on a rock.

Well, ME catching my breath to be honest as she looks perfectly fine. I mean, what can you expect from a former couch potato such as myself? We are not exactly known to be athletically gifted, or fit enough to run a marathon.

Me in particular.

“Their...we should be safe now. Those Deeplings only rarely leave their nests to chase their prey.” She stated before looking at me.

“Tell me when you are done taking your fill of fresh air so that we can continue. My old home isn’t that far anymore, and so is the first Primordial when looking down at this old map.” She stated.

I was about to say something when I decided not too, and focused more on getting my stamina back up and running when waste my breath. After a couple of minutes of heavy breathing, I gave her a simple thumbs up without really looking at her, which she acknowledged with a simple nod of her own.

See this is why I was never so big with sports to begin with. To stressful and too exhausting. If there was one thing that those void bastards could have left inside my old body, then it would have been my low stamina. You would think that getting reborn into a new body would grant me new physical abilities. But apparently all those body swapping stories and re-incarnation are all just a big fat farce.

New and abusive superpowers my ass. I had to almost die to get mine, and that one has a ridiculous charge up time counter attached to it. I desperately need a buff here dear void developers. A major one. Otherwise I will continue to be just fish food for the nonexistent fishes down here.

And I don’t even like fish.

“Well you gotta find those Primordial first before we can issue buffs.” I heard Steve chime in inside my head which just made me realize that he is even there.

You know, there, inside me head, and being able to come out and help whenever he wants? Why haven’t you come out and helped me when I was in that sticky situation back there?

“Well, because I was out at lunch.” He responded casually which made my eyes go wide.

“Wait...you guy had lunch? Where is my lunch?” I whined loudly while raising my arms in protest, which got Horny’s attention.

“What are you yammering about?” She asked, as she always does.

I turned to her. “About lunch. Steve said he just had lunch with the other void beings while I was busy fighting for my life, and now I want lunch too.” I complained before crossing my arms in annoyance.

“...Right, though judging by your nature I doubt that you need solid foods to sustain yourself. From what I have observed so far, you have really haven’t eaten anything since I first found you in the abyss. Unless you did when I left you back on Dirtmouth.” She explained, which I guess makes sense but also made me realize the realization I realized earlier.

The fact that I really don’t feel the “NEED” to either eat or drink...or rather that it isn’t necessary for me to do so. A strange concept I know, but one made even stranger when I also know that I “CAN” if I want to.

This part is truly confusing me. Which is also a tad bit infuriating in my opinion as I am usually the one doing the confusing around here, and not the other way around.

I am not really sure if I will ever get used to this. But hey, there is always a first for everything after all. Like how I first visited the dentist when I was a kid.

I never got used to it, even to this day. I just hope my new physical came didn’t come with human like teeth with their same level of brittleness.

I would hate having to go to a bug dentist down here to get my sugar holes patched up. Those tiny bone drillers are the bane of my existence. Right next to big pointy syringes.

I quickly shook my head to get my thoughts back on line. Which turned out to be the right thing to do as Horny was just looking at me strangely. Most likely because of the fact that I was just standing there motionless from her point of view, for...who knows how long.

I smiled up at her. “Should we continue?” I ask innocently as if nothing is wrong.

She just stared at me quietly for a couple more seconds before nodding. “Yeah...I would say we shall.” She responded, though with a hint of uncertainty.

I just silently followed her while making EXTRA sure to not step onto any of these spider webs around me which plague these dark damp tunnels.

It's a good thing that I am not suffering from a mayor case arachnophobia. Or otherwise I might be really clinging onto Horny’s surprisingly nice looking legs.

It's really hard to take note of such crucial “female” details these days when I don’t have the testosterone’s levels anymore to get excited with.

Being gender neutral is weird. I have no idea what I should or should not be attracted to right now.

But hey, at least one thing is certain. I do like Horny, because she is fun to run up the wall and to get all kinds of reactions out of her.

Speaking of walls, the clear opposite to a wall soon greeted us in the form of the deep and fairly wide looking gorge. Who’s bottom is pretty much nonexistent. Thanks to the thick darkness down below for me to see it.

“Let me guess, we have to cross this?” I asked, to which Horny nodded.

“Yes, should be no problem with your ‘void warp’ as you called it.” She stated before casually jumping over the gorge as it it was nothing.

It might very well be nothing for her. But for me, it is suicide. Which is why teleportation is a much safer beat for me then trying to do what I obviously cannot do.

Silencing my hyperactive mind (because silencing it completely is impossible for me, especially with all the void beings in them) I quickly began to concentrate as my body promptly disappeared into a puff of black mist before I reappear again on the side of this damn dank gorge.

“Tada.” I announced as I reformed right in front of her.

“Fear my warp warping ways.” I added which caused Horny to shook her head.

“Just make sure you don’t accidentally warp yourself into a wall. Cause I don’t own a pickax to get you out with.” She commented before moving on.

I just huffed at her mild insult before following her. Again making sure to not step onto anything that isn’t clearly made of rock or solid ground.

I am already done with this place. I just want to get back to Dirtmouth and sit on their bench all day and reflect back on my life choices. Like...going down here.

“Be careful of what you step on from this point forth. There are a lot of hidden traps and pitfalls around these areas of Deepnest which where dug up by the Silk Weavers to make colonization of their territory difficult form the denizens of Hallownest. Me and my mother were the only two links the old kingdom had to prevent any significant levels of hostility. My father was an ambitious bug...maybe even a bit TOO ambitious for his own good.” She suddenly explained.

“Well ok, good to know I guess. But I still have one question.” Asked while looking up at her.

“And what is it?” She responded while looking over her shoulder.

“Do you hate your father? Because whenever you keep on semi mentioning him on our travels, you always seem to mention him with a hint of...anger..or maybe disappointment? Is it ok to ask why?” I asked.

“No.” She bluntly replied. “Their is nothing you should know, and in case you are wondering, he is also dead just like my mother. So don’t waste your breath in asking further questions about him.” She added flatly.

I just nodded as we silently continued on through this maze of dimly lit tunnels and passageways. Passageways which where steadily turning into a horror show for anyone suffering from Arachnophobia. Spider webs everywhere. Which made me stick especially close to Horny here to prevent myself from seeing another Deeplings so soon, but also to keep myself from falling into those aforementioned traps. In fact, me and Horny did pass by a couple of those “Pit falls” as she called them, filled with razor sharp spikes at their bottom to pierce anyone dumb enough to fall in.

Talk about barbaric. But hey if it works it works.

“Where almost there.” Horny again suddenly announced which halted my train of thoughts.

What I saw past her caused me to shudder a bit.

“Is that a stone depiction of a creepy spider with a huge butt?” I commented as I laid eyes on that somewhat creepy looking statue with the huge BUTT.

Horny sighed. “Yes, a more artistic depiction of what the spiders of Deepnest look like. So don’t worry, they don’t exactly look like that with their huge ‘butts’.” She explained which makes me chuckle.

“Hehe...you said butt.” I giggled.

“Ugh...you are such a child sometimes. How old are you? She asked in annoyance.

“Old enough to know where babies come from. You see, they form when a male and a female REALLY love each other and begin to...” I tried to explain before Horny quickly stopped me.

“No, no...stop. I don’t want to hear more of that.” She swiftly interrupted me before moving on.

I just smiled. “Hehe, butt, she said butt. Hihi.”

“UGH will you DROP IT ALREADY!”

All she got where more giggles from yours truly as we went in deeper.

Horny’s walk at this point even hasten, as she was most likely trying to get away from me making fun of her.

Well to bad as I increased my pace to keep up with her.

This cartoonist chase of ours continued on for a couple more minutes before Horny finally slowed down in front of a small cave opening. A passage which is only the size of a double door doorway if I have to guess.

“Is this it? A very underwhelming entrance if you ask me’.” I commented.

She again just sighed. “Not every entrance has to be as big and grand as you imagine them to be. The silk weavers preferred to keep their dens hidden, so building a huge entryway for anyone to see would be counterintuitive towards their philosophy.” She explained before heading inside.

I followed suit, traversing through a narrow passageway before reaching the light on the other side of this short tunnel. And quite literally in fact too which forced me to cover my eyes to allow them to readjust to this sudden level of brightness.

“Who are you two.” Someone suddenly called out right on top of us which made me rush for Horny’s ‘nice looking legs’ for self presentation.

“ALEX WHAT ARE YOU...” She was about to complain when she took note of whatever...or whoever I was scared off.

I dared to look as well, only to come face to face with the largest spider looking spider I have ever seen in my two whole life’s.

Well I say spider looking because...he (I think) looked a bit off to what I would consider a normal looking spider.

It had eight legs for sure, but that is where the similarities of a spider kinda end in my opinion. I don’t think normal looking spiders have huge round heads, with six forward facing eyes and with no abdomen. In fact, its face kinda looks like a mask. Similar in tone and texture as the one Horny is wearing.

What it is with these bugs and wearing masks?

Either way, it, or rather he seemed fairly cautious at first before his expression quickly changed to that of genuine surprise the moment he laid his eyes on Horny. Horny too looks fairly stunt at the sight of this...spider thing well which quickly intrigued me.

I was about to ask before Horny next to me finally remembered her own existence on this dark and lonely world.

And by world I mean Deepnest.

“Orro is that you?” Horny asks to which the spider nodded. With that big head of his.

“Yes, It has been to long hasn’t it...Little Hornet.” He replied, almost causing me to chuckle.

“Ugh, stop calling me little Orro. I am no longer the child you remember me as.” She replied with a sight

He began to chuckle. “Well either way, it is so nice to see you again after all these years. I even almost believed that the infection has at some point claimed you as well during my long years of exile. But say...” He gaze finally dropped onto me.” Who is that little fella behind you?” He suddenly perked up. “Oh...oh don’t tell me it is you child. Oh that would be incredible. Little Hornet already a mother, if only YOUR mother would be here to see it, she would have been happy...and confused at the same time if I had to be honest.”

Horny’s cheeks went slightly red at this, which made me smile. She was about to rebuke before I quickly decided to jump in to drop a pinch of salt on an already open wound.

“Mommy, who is that scary looking spider thing with the big head? He looks and sounds weird.” I asked childishly while pulling at her cloak.

She turned to me. “Alex, SHUT UP. I don't need you too...”

“Weird and scary?” Orro interrupted. “I am not weird or scary...well maybe a tad bit weird but not scary. So you will have nothing to fear from me little nephew. Look, I even have candy.” He added before presenting said candy with one of his legs.

I immediately lost all sense of suspicion.

“Ooh Candy. I like Candy.” I announced happily before accepting his peace offer of “not suspiciously looking at all” candy.

“Oh, it even tastes great. Not sure what flavor it is but whatever...Hey Horny want some?” I commented before offering Horny some as well.

She just groaned while massaging the area between her eyes.

“For starters, he is not my CHILD. I just found this hyperactive mess of living void down at the bottom of the Abyss while I was trying to pay my amends on someone I knew, and secondly.” She quickly switched her gaze to me. “How are you even eating those? It kinda looks like you are simply showing those pebbles of condensed Honey right past your mask which looks...kinda odd.” She pointed out.

I stopped. “Huh...really?” I responded before touching the area where my mouth should me. I just shrugged, before returning back to my task.

“Well...” Orro face began. “That is disappointing.” He commented, to which I quickly agreed.

“Yes indeed it is. Especially for a Princess like her. I mean she has the looks. All she needs from this point forth is both the right personality and mindset, and BOOM, instant mate found. What a waste of potential.” I argued before popping the last piece of candy into my non existing mouth.

“Indeed it is.” Orro agreed. ”Herrah would have just forced her into marriage if she was still with us. Such a shame.” He nodded.

“Oh for the love off...I am just going to go look for my spare needles while the two of you can continue your Bugshit. Don’t worry, I will take MY TIME.” She announced before leaving us to our own devices.

We began to chuckle once she was out of earshot.

“Nice, anyone who knows how to push Little Hornet's bottoms is a friend of mine.” Orro stated before offering me one of his arms for a fist bump.

I accepted. “Is that so? Say, you just called me nephew earlier when you thought I was Horny’s kid. Are you two really related?” I asked.

He nodded. “Yes, cause I’m the younger brother of her Mother. Lady Herrah or also ‘The beast” as she was called back then.” He responded.

I nodded before a wonderful Idea suddenly cropped up into my head. “Say, since you are her uncle. Can you maybe tell me EVERYTHING about how she was during her childhood? I am very curious.” I asked.

He looked at me suspiciously. “Maybe, are you going to use this knowledge to push her bottoms even harder? He asked.

“Nope.” I quickly answered.

A few seconds passed before he nodded. “Ok then, in that case make yourself comfortable while SHE takes her time to find her stash of murder weapons. Cause this is going to be a looooong story.” He suggested as he finally crawled down from his vantage point along his wall.

Oh this is going to be good.


End file.
